who do you think you are
by noruas bombadil
Summary: the beginning of the Jorge 5 prime stories. (6prime is on hiatus) follow Jorge in his current adventure through Remnant. he has found that this world lacks an important figure and has taken it upon himself to fill the role. Thanks you a self-inflicted nerf Jorge doesn't really know where he came from or what he can do. follow his story alongside his team and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Jorge sat in the library of Beacon Academy. He was laying back in a bean bag with his partner half sitting next, half sitting on his lap.

She had said that it was because there wasn't enough room for her to sit next to him and that there were no other seats available. Jorge doubted the truth of both of these statements. Which was odd since his partner was known for her good nature and honesty.

In truth, he had a gut feeling as to what was the cause of her actions. It wasn't lost on him that once she had fallen asleep she started to shift until she had wrapped her arms around him. He normally would dismiss this as her being comfortable around him which would make sense since she was his partner. However, he could also smell the perfume she had put on before she found him where he was reading.

It was different from her normal version. It smelled like cinnamon. On top of being a very odd scent of perfume to even own it was also one of Jorge's favorite smells on the planet.

It always reminded him of the times that Kathleen and Ivan would bake cinnamon rolls and she would bring them in and share them with Jorge and the other children.

She was trying to encourage him to stay here. She didn't want him to go. He knew that he had to and that meant that when he had to leave it would only be harder for him.

"Mr. Telmarvak." a voice said from just around the bookshelf. It was a tall and lean dark-skinned man. "The time has come," he said.

Without a word or even a glance at the man, Jorge looked down at his partner. He gently grasped one of her shoulders and rocked her enough to wake her up. "Pyr," he said. "I need to go.

He saw her start to wake up until she heard what he said and then she tried to burrow into his chest hoping that he wouldn't be able to get up out of fear of upsetting her. And normally it would have worked.

"Pyrrha, I need to go," he said his voice somber and even.

With a weak and pained voice, she answered: "No, you don't it was just some stupid deal made years ago, it wouldn't even be legal now."

He could tell from her voice that she was close to tears and he could understand why given the situation it was reasonable for her to be feeling this way.

"Pyrrha, I have a plan, I know what I am doing," he said. He hoped that he sounded confident because he wasn't. His whole plan was built around an obscure fact that he knew and yet didn't know how he knew. It was unsettling, to say the least.

In response to his words, Pyrrha only held on tighter.

"Mr. Telmarvak." came the call of the man from earlier he was clearly growing impatient and

allowed that to slip into his voice.

Jorge simply looked at him and said."I will come when I am ready, not a moment before do you have a problem with that!" his voice was a growl by the end of his sentence. And it achieved the

desired effect as the man took a step back and held his tongue.

"I need to go Pyrrha." as he spoke Jorge stood and up and Pyrrha stood with him. Together they made their way through Beacon's halls. There was an complete silence in the halls as they traversed them their first stop was the team JNPR dorm he needed to get his pistol and he hoped the get Pyrrha to stay there.

When they arrived he went in and retrieved his pistol and his box of ammo. Looking to Pyrrha he asked her. "Are you sure you want to come to this?"

She didn't answer with words she simply nodded in affirmation.

With no more words that needed to be said between them, Jorge looked to the rest of his team. Ren and Nora looked at him with eyes that showed just how much they hated this idea. Then again so did he but that wouldn't change that it had to be done. When they left their dorm they went to the bullhead docks and were greeted by Yatsuhashi.

The silent giant simply walked aboard the bullhead with Jorge, Pyrrha, and the other man. Then the bullhead took off and they flew to a small boat that was anchored in international waters. The bullhead hovered over the deck and all of them jump the three remaining feet.

Waiting for them on the deck was an older man. His name was Count Maximilian Lee. and he had to die today. Taking his place twenty feet away from the count Jorge reached into his ammo box and loaded two shells before he threw the empty box into the ocean.

"You only brought two bullets," the Count asked his mockery quite clear. "Who do you think you are?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_my grammar check software is down and while I plan to go back and rework this I also want you guys to have the chapter for now. please enjoy._**

Standing on the deck of this boat with Count Maximilian Lee standing twenty feet from him Jorge thought back on the events that lead him to this place it all started yesterday morning when he was training with Pyrrha.

…

Jorge brought his axe up and used the handle to block Pyrrha's sword while he used the hook offered by the axe head to grab her shield. He then stepped back and to his right before pulling on the handle and as a result of the hook, on the shield. This pulled Pyrrha forward and Jorge countered by thrusting the flat portion on top of his ax at her like it was a spear. A thrust that Pyrrha avoided by weaving her head to the right and raising her shield both dodging the attack and forcing it to go high of her anyway.

Nest she brought her own sword up in a stabbing motion aimed at Jorge's abdomen. A stab that was countered when Jorge shot out his left foot in a low front kick to her wrist forcing her to both drop her sword and be of balanced.

Capitalizing on both of these things Jorge left his left leg out for a moment longer than he normally would have in order to bait the mistrial champion. And she took the bait as soon as Pyrrha reacted causing her to bring her shield down on where his leg was he pulled his leg back and at the same time chambered his left hand for a strike on her shield which was now pushed in front of her entire torso.

With the shield as a target Jorge unleashed what he thought was his semblance. He thrust out his hand and when his palm connected with the shield he let loose a blast of energy that slid the Champion and himself both back several feet.

This left them at a stalemate. They had been fighting for almost an hour now and neither one of them had been able to even land a single clean strike on the other. The look of exhaustion on his partner's face told Joreg that this needed to end and the look of determination on that same face also told him that she would be willing to stop without a victory. For all of Pyrrha's amazing qualities she could, when genuinely challenged get very competitive.

He was raising his hand to wave off the match and give Pyrrha the victory. Not that anyone but them would know it after all everyone who was watching left after about thirty minutes.

Before he could however he was interrupted by a voice from the sideline. "I am sorry for having to intrude on this most impressive match but I am afraid that I must for I have something for Ms. Nikos."

When they turned to see who was speaking. It was a tall lean dark skinned man who had a folder in his hand.

He made a move to approach when he was stopped when the ax Jorge had been holding sank into the ground at his feet.

"Just who in the Hell do you think you are?" Jorge asked his anger with this man clear. "You just walking here and try to act like you have the right to be here let alone be allowed to set foot onto the training room floor, if you aren't out of here in the next two minutes then you will be removed, by me. So please do stay."

The threat was clear and he could tell the man believed him so Jorge looked at the nearest clock and made a note of the time.

" I am afraid that if I must leave so soon that you at least read this," the man said as he offered Jorge the folder.

Jorge read the folder and then turned to the man with a icy stare and a eire calm he asked. "Why should I let you leave here alive."

The sudden shift from threatening to removed someone to killing them caught Pyrrha off guard. "Jorge what is going on?" she asked.

With a scoff Jorge handed her the folder and said. "Your parents have arranged a marriage for you. To someone named Maximilian Lee."

That's Count Maximilian Lee," the man corrected.

Turning once more to fix the man with the same icy stare Jorge said. "I will call Maxine whatever I want to. Now how can we cancel this?"

"Shouldn't that be Ms. Nikos's choice?" the man asked. It sickened Jorge that he was hoping that Pyrrha's sense of duty would prevent her from say that she hated the idea. She was too loyal.

Jorge however, wasn't. Stepping forward he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. My Partner is too kind for her own good" Jorge said. "So if you don't give me an answer as to how I can cancel this arrangement in the next thirty seconds you will be a corpse."

Between labor breaths the man was able to say. "You could duel him for the title. If you won you would be able to cancel the arrangement." the man said.

"I'll do it." Jorge said, "what rules?"

Now it was Pyrrha who spoke up for the first time in this entire conversation. "Jorge, no the Count is an undefeated Duelist. His aura is of legendary."

"Don't worry about me Pyr, I will be fine. I've been through worse." he didn't know if that was true but he knew that it was what she needed to hear right now.

Turn his focus back to the man he asked him once more. "What rules?"

"Mistrilian traditional duel of course, I will be by to find you tomorrow. I suggest that you have your will made out the Count is not known for showing mercy to his challengers." once he had finished he turned and left. He had no more reason to be here, after all he had arranged a duel.

"Jorge, do you know how bad this is?" Pyrrha asked the panic she was feeling showed clearly in her voice. "Count Maximilian Lee is the most famous duelist in all of Mistral, his focus is the Mistrilian traditional duel. Oh God this is bad" she said as she started to pace she needed to find a way to get out of this maybe if she and Jorge ran to vacuao and proved themselves useful then Shade Academy would offer them protection.

"It's gonna get worse." Jorge said.

" **Really,** " Pyrrha said her frustration and worry showing clearly. " **How**?"

Looking her in the eye he asked "what are the rules of a Mistrilian Traditional duel?"

…

It had been a few hours since he heard about the rules. Apparently in a traditional Mistrilian duel the duelist would line up facing each other and start to trade pistol shots. There was no real order to it but they commonly went back and forth in order to allow them to reload their pistol which where commonly single shot and fired hand loaded rounds. The duel ended when one duelist lay dead on the ground though once an duelist's aura breaks the other can be declared the winner and spare his foe.

He had also researched his foe.( a luxury that his foe wouldn't have with him). The Count was famous for have a strong aura and being able to outlast all of his opponents.

It took a few more hours of digging but Jorge found a number in his scroll that was labeled. "weaponsmith/Joerg" he called it and was greeted by the voice of a happy German man. After a short talk the man said he had something that Jorge could use and sent it over on an express courier he said it would arrive that night and it did. It was a pistol and two bullets. They had a piece of paper attached that explained what the bullets where and the order in which they needed to be used.

Now that he was armed and aware of his problem Jorge headed for the library where he planned to read. He found one of his favorite books

He was a few chapters in when Pyrrha found him. She offered him a cup of hot chocolate which he respectfully turned down. It wasn't he didn't trust Pyrrha, he just knew better than to drink something the day of your duel that will presumably be to someone's death. That way if he dies the medical examiner wouldn't have to deal with him having a stomach full of half digested food, and if he won then he didn't want to worry about vomiting afterwards. He knew that it was common for someone to throw up after their first kill and while he had a eerie feeling that he had already killed someone but he chose not to think about it to much since he also had a scroll full of contacts he had never meet. That was locked with a password he knew even though he didn't remember setting it.

Soon she had sat next to him and eventually she was asleep curled next to him.

That lead them to the here and the now where he stood opposite the Count and preparing to fight not for his own life but for that of his teammate. He was their leader and it was his responsibility to protect them from any threat that he could.

No matter the threat.

…

Jorge was brought back to the duel by the sound of the Count's aid loading the Count's pistol.

With the duel about to commence Jorge turned to Pyrrha and said. "Pyr, I want you to wait for me in the bullhead."

He didn't want her to see this no matter how it ended. She was going to need to get used to people dying in front of her since she would need to kill some of them herself but he didn't want her to have to see this.

"Jorge, I'm not." Pyrrha was going to say that she wasn't going but Jorge cut her off.

"Pyr, I don't want to but if I have to I will make it an order. Go wait in the bullhead."

She reluctantly yielded and went to the bullhead hoping it wouldn't be the last time that she saw her friend.

"That was a mean thing to do your friend, she is only going to have to leave the bullhead after I kill you, though it isn't too late to back out and live I am a merciful man." the Count said as he loaded took his stance.

"If you would like I can have your body hidden before she comes back although cleaning the bloodstain is going to be much harder to get rid of but we can try." it was clear that the Count was just as certain of his victory as Jorge was of his.

"I will even let you have the first shot, I know that there is no real order to it but I think it is impo…" he never got the chance to finish as Jorge quickly drew his pistol and fired the count seemed to lurch back when the shot hit him.

"Well done now…" the count suddenly lost his breath as he reached down and plucked the flattened lead slug from his chest.

Much to his horror he saw a small pool of blood spread on his chest.

"I only brought two shells," Jorge said. "One much more expensive than the other." as he continued the Count fell to his knees clutching his chest. "That bullet contained a very small very, very expensive hollow point core. The core is designed to penetrate aura. And the slug has now expanded inside your chest, your heart more specifically. It is everything your aura can do to keep you alive."

By now Jorge had reached him and he lowered his pistol to his side. "The second round is a frangible round that has been filled with a highly reactive binary liquid explosive, the moment the round penetrates you skull the liquids will mix and then… lets just say that you get a closed casket."

Jorge raised his gun and leveled the sights on the Count's forehead and said. "You shouldn't have tried to take ownership of my partner like she was a racehorse." without another word he pulled the trigger and watched the Count's head burst into a ball of fire and blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Jorge turned to the Count's aid and asked him. "Do you have my papers? I would like to leave now."

The aid handed Jorge a briefcase and said. "You will find that everything is in there sir,"

Knowing that the man had no reason to lie to him and that he, in fact, had reason to not lie to him.

As he turned to leave the man asked him. "Sir, what of the yacht?"

In confusion, Jorge asked "what about it? It goes to his successor."

He turned once more to leave only to be followed after by the man who said. "Yes it does sir, but that is now you."

Once more Jorge stopped and turned "what are you saying?" he asked

"I am saying that since you killed the count in a duel you are in fact the Count now. You earned the title since Maximilian had no family and other than me had no direct staff. By Mistrilian law, you won everything he owned including his title. You are now the Count." as he spoke the man was already working at wrapping Maximilian's body in a blanket and moving it to the side of the boat.

When he went to toss it overboard Jorge called out. "Stop," and as he commanded the man stopped. "I want him buried on land in an unmarked grave."

The aide nodded and carried the body below the deck of the yacht. Once he returned Jorge asked. "What responsibilities do I have to take up as Count?"

"Well," the man said thinking back on what the answer was. "Because you killed him you are barred from ever representing Mistril in any inter-kingdom duels. Not that we've had any in the past two decades but still." realizing that he was rambling the aid refocused. "That was the count's only real obligation. You in effect don't have any true responsibilities to take up. Even if you did you wouldn't be allowed to perform them so it doesn't matter."

Jorge went to ask another question when the aide said. "Sir in all fairness everything is in the briefcase, I have many duties I must attend to. Where shall I dock the yacht and bury the body?"

"The nearest port of Mistil will be fine," Jorge said. And with that handled he turned and head back to the bullhead. The look Pyrrha gave him when she saw him made his heart stop for a moment. It was an odd reaction that he would need to look into later. But right now he had to get back to Beacon.

He boarded the bullhead and opened the briefcase, found the paper that pertained to Pyrrha's engagement to the Count and handed it to her, "destroy it however you please." after she took the papers Jorge relaxed into his seat in the Bullhead. It wasn't lost on him that he had just killed a man but he also knew that he felt no different than he did before he had killed the Count. So maybe this was normal or maybe he had killed before.

It was hard to tell since he had no personal memories from before his initiation into Beacon. And even those were confusing the furthest back he could remember was being the forest during initiation and meeting with Pyrrha, maybe that was why he was so protective of her after all she was the first friend he remembered having.

He felt Pyrrha's hand reach out for his and without thinking he closed his around her own and soon their fingers were intertwined. It hadn't occurred to him what this meant at this time but it would eventually.

…

When they returned to Beacon Jorge thanked the pilot and Yatsuhashi for their help and went back to the dorm building with Pyrrha still following behind him hand in hand.

Once they were back inside of the dorm building Pyrrha lead Jorge to the team CRDL's dorm although it wasn't really their team dorm since Cardin didn't survive initiation and Russell was now the leader.

Russell was also the one the students would go to if they had any legal questions since Russell's father was an accomplished lawyer and even though it may not have seemed like it Russell had put a lot of work into being able to one day succeed his father's business. As such he had a solid understanding of the law and how to use it.

When they arrived they saw that Russell was there alone. They didn't ask about where he teammates were. Instead, they brought him the paper's that promised Pyrrha to the Count and asked if there was anything else they should know.

After some coaxing, he agreed to help. He walked over to his desk and pulled out… a pair of reading glasses. "If either of you mentions these I will find a way to make you regret it," he said as he took the papers from Pyrrha and set about reading them. Looking up at them he said, "this could take a while you may wish to go do something else for the next hour or so."

They both took a seat in a couple of chairs that were in the room. "Before you get started," Jorge said. "I never asked you, what happened to Cardin?"

Pyrrha swiftly dug her elbow into Jorge's side for asking such a personal question. She went to apologize for him when Russell cut her off. "It's alright I was going to have to answer that at some point and something tell me I can trust you. It was during initiation that I hurt my leg in the landing. I couldn't really fight that well and Cardin could tell. We had been friends since childhood you see. We both made the promise that we would make it through Beacon together."

He took a moment to rub his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, having to lift the glasses to do so. "When we got attacked by a pack of usras I thought we were dead, we were outnumbered and I couldn't fight for shit. I was working up the courage to tell Cardin to run and leave me to hold back the Ursa when the bastard ran off into the group screaming and shouting. Eh drew them away from me so that I would live. He died so I wouldn't have to, that's why I am still here. If I go back now then his death would be in vain."

"Did you see a body?" Jorge asked.

"No, but he never came back and was last seen running into the forest being chased by a pack of ursas there wouldn't be much left," Russell said.

Jorge thought for a moment. "I'm not so sure he's really dead, I don't know why but I have a feeling that Winchester's are harder to kill than you might think."

Before he could say any more there was a knock at the door and Russell answered it. Glynda Goodwitch stood at the door. "Mr. Thrush do you know where I may find Mr. Telmarvak?" just as she finished the sentence she saw Jorge sitting in the corner of the room. "Ah, Mr. Telmarvak, headmaster Ozpin wishes to see you in his office.

Jorge looked over to Pyrrha. "Are you okay to wait here for me or do you want to meet me back at the dorm," he asked her. He was still a little worried about how she was going to handle the fact that Jorge had killed a man in order to protect her. It wasn't her fault but she would still blame herself if she got half the chance.

Pyrrha nodded very solemnly she knew that Jorge, her, and Yatsuhashi leaving in the middle of the day with the aid to the Count would draw attention. The staff probably knew why the aid was here. There was no way he got into Beacon twice without permission.

Jorge and Glynda left which left Pyrrha with Russell who after Glynda left got back to what he was doing. He took some notes and in about ten minutes he was done. Looking over his notes he said. "Well I hate to be the one to tell you this but your parents are a couple of greedy assholes."

While Pyrrha knew this for years she still looked mildly confused at Russell for the way he had said it.

"You may also wish to get rid of every copy of these papers that exist." he continued. When he saw that she was still not understanding her explained further. "The name of the count is never used in this document which means that it doesn't matter whether it is Maximilian Lee or his successor. In short whoever gets the title gets you when you turn eighteen."

The more he talked the more he was thinking and putting things together. "Where did you and Jorge go today, where did you get this document?" he asked

He seemed to be thinking fast and probably felt in his element as far as his sphere of knowledge was concerned so Pyrrha did her best to keep the momentum going by saying. "When Jorge found out about the arrangement he challenged the Count to a duel and that was were we where today, why?"

His eyes lit up as he got the last piece to the puzzle. "Pyrrha," he said. "Jorge is the count if you don't get rid of this paperwork you are going to have no choice but to marry him when you turn eighteen!"

…

Jorge followed Glynda through the halls of Beacon Academy. He knew that Pyrrha would tell him about anything he needed to know so he wasn't worried. When they reached the door to the elevator Glynda gestured for Jorge to enter. "Go to the top floor, please."

With that, she left to go attend to her other duties. And Jorge started up the long ride the headmaster's office.

When the doors opened Jorge saw the headmaster of Beacon sitting at his desk filling out what looked like paperwork. "Mr. Telmarvak, take a seat." the older man said.

When he did Ozpin continued. "I just got a call from the Mistrilian government saying that you were now a Count. And that you had killed the previous one. Is this true?"

"Yes, sir," Jorge said. He didn't need to say anything else. He hadn't been asked anything else.

"Could you tell me why you killed him?" Ozpin asked. He already knew and his voice betrayed that. What his voice didn't show was whether he was going to be punishing Jorge for his actions. He had snuck out of the school and effectively ditched class in order to kill a man.

"He was trying to take ownership of my partner, I wouldn't allow this and the only way to prevent it was a duel, I could have spared him once he was beaten but he tried to own my partner so he didn't really warrant any mercy from me, sir."

Ozpin nodded in understanding, "very well then. Since it was a legal duel and you are now a very rich man I need you to fill out some paperwork that will allow me to limit the amount of records that reflects your new status, I have taken the liberty of signing my half of the paperwork, all I need from you is a signature at the end of the paper."

He offered Jorge the paper and Jorge read it over carefully, once he was happy with it he signed the bottom of the paper and said. "Now that we have handled that I would like to offer the school a substantial grant in order to build a new set of buildings by the emerald forest"

"Oh," Ozpin said his eyes showing interest. "What might this new building be for?" he asked.

Jorge leaned in and whispered what it was going to be. He knew that the extra secrecy wasn't needed but it felt like the thing to do.

After thinking it over for a time Ozpin looked at Jorge and said. "If you can pay for it I will allow it to happen, how much can you put towards it?"

"I called my aid while Pyrrha was asleep on the way back. He told me that I have a substantial budget for matters such as these. As such I have already written a blank check and all you need to do is tell me how much to write on it and you will have it."

Ozpin's face showed that he was impressed with the amount of planning Jorge had done for this request. "Very well then you may have your request. I will make the announcement soon, I think the student body will be very grateful for the generosity you have shown them," he said. The last part was a clever way to offer Jorge the chance to not appear like he wanted to hide anything and it allowed him to practices his subtlety, so they both benefited.

As he suspected Jorge turn around and said. "Why would they be grateful to me, I didn't do this. This was all your idea."

With that said Jorge left the way he came in and returned to his dorm. He had also told Ozpin that he wanted to have his involvement kept a secret, whether that was because Jorge was being modest and didn't want the kind of hero worship he would get for his plan or whether he was planning something that would only work if he wasn't publicly connected to the project Ozpin didn't know. But that wasn't important. In the short time that he had known Jorge, he had learned a lot of the man's character.

Jorge had appeared out of nowhere during initiation. Which was convenient since an odd number of students survive this year and Jorge managed to even out one full team. Which wasn't to say that there weren't any three or person teams there was actually one of each.

In a surprising turn of events Cardin Winchester, a man groomed almost from birth to be a hunter had fallen at the hands of the Ursa of the forest. According to the student who would have been his partner Russell Thrush Cardin had died in order to enable his escape from the beast.

Ozpin found that the way a man acts when he knows death is a certainty shows who he really is, the thought of the end brings out suppressed feelings and emotions. Be they fear and anger or courage and kindness.

The other team was going to be named CNEM or cinnamon. However, they had been hit hard during initiation the person who was going to be their leader Cinder Fall and her partner. Neapolitan had both been killed. The disturbing thing about this was that they were killed in a way that was very uncommon for Grimm, they were decapitated. But it wasn't with a blade it was with some manner of heat based weapon as instead of tears where the blade should have cut them there were burn marks.

The remaining students had opted to remain as a team of two although their new leader Mercury Black. (who seemed to think that nobody knew who his father was) had asked that they be referred to and recorded as team CNEM. he said that it was to honor their fallen comrades but Ozpin knew better than to trust the son of Marcus Black at his word. But there was no reason not to so he allowed it.

As he got back to his work he looked at the news and saw that the police had finally apprehended the notorious thief Roman Torchwick.

Intrigued he read the rest of the article. It tried to play up the actions of the local officers who arrested him. Saying that Torchwick attacked the police station and they managed to apprehend the man.

But when read by someone who knew how to see through creative journalism it was clear that the man had walked into the station drunk into insanity and started to beg the officers there to kill him. After being captured he was heard mumbling about how he had failed her and he couldn't even die properly. There was much more cursing involved however the reporter had chosen to omit that part of the tale.

He knew that Roman had been robbing larger and larger targets recently. It was the topic of a recent discussion between himself and General Ironwood. That he seemed to be working with if not for a larger partner that either hated the SDC or really wanted as much dust as possible.

This lead to the White Fang who meets both of those marks. But they would never work with a human-like Torchwick.

Suddenly his desktop flashed with a warning. _Prisoner 1/0 is awake_ this news scared Ozpin. The last time prisoner 1/0 was loose he nearly destroyed half the task force sent to capture him. He would have kept going but an unknown hero stepped up and manage to as he phrased "cast his soul to the stars" they had been waiting for his soul to return to his body in order to properly try him for his crimes.

He had been comatose for a long time and if he ever woke up then the students who worked in the infirmary was to notify the staff member on call and go from there.

The alert said Ms. Valkyrie and Ms. Schnee were in the infirmary working their shifts as the attends a job that for most students simply meant staring at a group of screens and getting a teacher if the situation warranted it.

When the alert when out to them Ms. Schnee went to go get Glynda. And Ms. Valkyrie ignored her orders and grabbed a syringe filled with sedatives and rushed in after him. She was promptly overpowered and sedated.

Ozpin wondered if she knew how lucky she was to be alive. If she did then she most likely wouldn't have run in after him as she did. Regardless the sedative was thankfully a fast-acting but short-lived drug and it was quickly neutralized once Glynda administered the reversal drug. She had also sent the students on their way telling them that she would finish up the security on the infirmary for their shift.

It brought a smile to his face when he saw or heard about Glynda's stone facade cracking. She wasn't always a stone-faced headmistress. She used to be more like Ms. Xiao Long in her youth, full of life and action. Then prisoner 1/0 happened Glynda's team was sent to catch him and she was the only survivor. she adopted a more serious tone after that the trauma changing her forever. It was subtle at first and the only one who noticed was her boyfriend. One James E. Jackson. His parents sent him to Atlas when he decided he wanted to go awol and run away to Vale. He too was a rebellious youth and so he snuck off to go find some adventures. When he got to Beacon he enrolled and was accepted by Ozpin's predecessor even though he had no way to pay the tuition and even though he had no records in Vale.

It turned out to be one of the wisest choices that he ever made and Ozpin never forgot it. That was why he accepted Jorge even though Jorge had no records and no money. He showed the potential to more than make up for the investment. And so far he was right. The man would no doubt be paying his tuition in full.

That wasn't what James did. He got a job working at Beacon and earned his place. That was were he meet Glynda. He was working cafeteria when he saw her get into a fight with Jonathan Winchester. James was no friend of John and he wanted an excuse so he went to step in when she promptly sent the larger man to the infirmary with a withering assault of elbows and eating utensils.

Needless to say her choice of enemies combined with her substantial size of her… personality had him nearly entranced with her . when she reached his station and waited for him to take her order he simply stared at her. He was shaken from his enraptured state when she asked him what his problem was.

He wanted to turn on the charm and try his luck but he knew that he would get nowhere doing that. He needed to be patient so he took her order and planned.

When he finally asked her to accompany him to one of the dances that the school regularly held she said yes. It seemed his patient and friend style had won her over.

Ozpin cracked a smile when he remembered what followed. Ozpin was one of the only people that James and Glynda both got along with and he soon found himself being asked questions about what sort of things they should do by both of them.

Ozpin who was enjoying the irony of them both coming to him in secret to confess their nervousness did his best to sound wise and told them to relax and be themselves and that everything would work out.

He really thought that they had a chance of working out the key to maintaining a relationship while also being a hunter. They had already begun to pick out names for their future children. James had even secretly bought a ring and was planning how to propose to Glynda when the Prisoner 1/0 incident took place.

Everything went downhill from there.

James tried so hard to help Glynda through the pain but she wouldn't let him. No one but her is really certain why. If Ozpin had to guess he would say it was because she was too afraid of losing him to allow herself to be near him.

Either way, soon she did everything she could to push him away and she eventually succeeded. He left right after he graduated from Beacon and soon rumors spread that he had died.

It was at this time that the Atlesian enlisted man James Ironwood started to climb the ranks of the military reaching the rank of colonel in only five years and general in only seven.

Glynda had eventually figured it out and they had only spoken when absolutely necessary since. Still Ozpin new there was something there waiting to be dredged up. After all, he knew that James still had the ...

Ozpin was dragged from his thoughts when he got a message from Glynda, she had no idea where prisoner 1/0 had gone and she was getting ready to give chase. Ozpin knew that she would never find him now but also knew that she had an ax to grind with the man and the first chance she got she would go after whether he gave her permission or not. So he allowed her to give chase under the condition that she return in two hours with or without him. If the prisoner came back he didn't want to have his second in command missing if that monster came back here.

Ozpin was worried about the escape to be sure but he wasn't that worried since he had taken care to not kill anyone so far even though he had Ms. Valkyrie dead to rights.

Perhaps spending years in a coma had brought about a change in him.

Regardless he also sent the message that he had escaped to James, who also hated the man for being the reason his relationship with Glynda was destroyed. In truth, James's spy rings were more likely to find him than Glynda was.

For now, all he could do was wait. And wait he would.


	4. Chapter 4

Nora walked sluggishly down the halls towards her dorm. She was trying not to lean on Weiss too much since the smaller girl would never be able to hold her weight.

She had reached the door when it was thrown open and Ren lunged out, grabbed Nora and dragged her back into the room locking the door behind him.

Nora went to speak when Ren without warning grabbed a hold of her shirt and proceed to rip it off of her.

Now Nora's head felt like it was mostly jello for a different reason. Her breath stopped when Ren pulled off her skirt and began to look over her legs. First one and then the other. Next, he began to look over her arms. And it was now that Nora managed to realize that while Ren had just stripped her down to her underwear it was for a very different reason than she had thought.

He was checking her over for injuries, Nora wasn't sure how to tell him that the bruise and bandage from when she was stabbed was located on her left boob. She could just say so but then Ren might get awkward and it would make things harder for her.

In truth, she had been trying to find a way to tell Ren just how much she loved him for a long time. But she was now standing in front of him in her underwear and he WAS trying to see what had happened. To her, there was a very simple solution. She reached up and took off her bra.

It gave her a sick kind of pleasure to watch as Ren's brain stopped working properly. He was just standing there staring at her like he was questioning if he was actually seeing this. Nora was just about to move in to kiss him when the door lock clicked into the unlocked position. They both froze and tried to find a place to hide. But it was no good Jorge was already walking through the door with Pyrrha behind him.

Once he saw what was happening Jorge swiftly spun around and left dragging Pyrrha with him.

This left Ren and Nora alone and once again Nora went to try and kiss Ren. this time his head shot back followed by the rest of him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and when his eyes settled on the window Nora was confused.

Without a word or a warning Ren got a running start and threw himself through the window.

Now Nora was worried, had she overstepped or gone to fast, no if she had Ren would have told her.

All at once she realized what it was, he was worried that she was only doing this because of the chemical cocktail that was swirling around in her brain. The fact that he jumped out of a third story window because he was worried about how sound her mind was only served to endear him to her more.  
But for now, he was gone. She could try and find him but she knew that she wouldn't and even if she did he would just keep finding ways to run away. So naturally, she went over and laid down. She may not have been unable to think but she still had a headache so she wanted to sleep it off.

Jorge wished he could selectively forget things if he could then the top of his forget list would be what he just saw.

He had found Pyrrha on her way back to their dorm. When he asked her about the arrangement she said that there was nothing of note and left it at that. Believing his partner Jorge let the subject drop and they continued back to their dorm.  
The door was locked but it was supposed to be when no one was inside so he paid it no mind. He unlocked it and walked in only to find Ren frozen staring at Nora who was standing in front of him wearing only her shoes and the lower half to her set of underwear.

Instantly realizing what was going on here Jorge turned on his heel and left grabbing his own partner by the wrist and lead her out of the room. "Let's go the rifle range, I need to practice my 500-yard shot."

"What did you see?" Pyrrha asked she hadn't seen inside of the room when Jorge wheeled and left with her. But she knew that it had to be bad if it made Jorge turn on the spot and leave.

"Way too much of Nora," he said.

Pyrrha wasn't sure what he meant but could tell that she didn't want to know what he meant. So she followed in silence.

When they reached the long range that used a cliff for its backdrop Jorge asked her to call their lockers while he set up their targets.

She pulled out her scroll while he got a few targets and hopped into the dune buggy the school provided for this very thing. By the time he had reached the distances, they wanted to shoot at he dismounted and started to set up the targets.

Opening her locker Pyrrha withdrew her rifle. Milo was a well crafted and lightweight rifle that had served her well. She was careful to exercise good muzzle control as she brought it over to one of the holding tables.

Then came Jorge's rifle. If Milo was the definition of sophistication then deusbane was the embodiment of simplicity. The rolling block design only had three moving parts. The trigger, the hammer and the breach. It was heavy and long but it was accurate and it hit like a truck. Which is what earned it its name of Deusbane or god slayer. It was cliche but it was true, this gun may very well be able to kill a god and it even had Tave valzino iv jena, and cam en' aute scratched on the sides.

According to Jorge, they meant god-killer and death of gods. Although he wasn't sure what language they were written in he just knew what they meant.

"Like the rifle?" Jorge asked.

Pyrrha jumped a little when she realized that she had been so focused on deusbane to notice Jorge had returned. He had also gone to the lockers and gotten several boxes of ammo for the two of them.

Milo fired a .223 caliber round that was bottlenecked from a larger case. That combined with the power of the powder (which was enhanced with dust) made for a very fast round that required precise shot placement to be effective against larger Grimm.

Jorge took a different approach, his rifle fired a mammoth .70 caliber round. And because of the special powder and dust mix that he could use because of the strength, Desubane's action he could reach out to a leviathan 6 miles the rounds went so fast that they crossed that distance in 6 seconds that meant that the round was traveling at 36,000 miles per hour. And required no lead on most moving targets. And to boot, she had seen him use this rifle to take a grown nevermore out of the sky from about 4 miles away.

When he fired she thought he was crazy until she saw the nevermore lurch with the impact and then start to circle on its way to the ground.

Now she sat in one of the shooting chairs holding it. "Do you want to give it a few shots?" Jorge asked.

Pyrrha stood up and said. "I don't know if I should I mean it has to kick like a mule."

Jorge shook his head. "Not if you hold her right." he sat in the shooting chair Pyrrha was just in and held one of his hands out. "Let me show you."

He was expecting her to hand him Deusbane and then he would show her how to use it. But Pyrrha had other plans.

She quickly sat down in Jorge's lap before he could respond. She felt him stiffen at the sudden act. Before he positioned herself so that she was aiming down range. "Okay," she said "show me,"

Jorge shifted and tried to get out from under his partner while he said: "um, Pyr, this isn't what I meant."

He had almost gotten free when Pyrrha wrapped her left leg around his and hooked it on the leg of the chair while her right leg went around his right leg and hook that too. Since it was a right-handed chair the only way to get out of it was by going to the left which he couldn't do without fighting with Pyrrha's legs.

Jorge didn't want to go through all that effort in order to AVOID having a beautiful girl sitting in his lap so he moved in order to help her with Deusbane.

He went to help her when she shouldered the rifle perfectly. Now he was getting worried. She didn't need his help so why had she insisted on sitting in his lap and asking for it.

He quickly banished the thoughts of her having taken a fancy to him away. She was his partner and he couldn't try to force her into any kind of relationship. Especially after he had just saved her from having to marry the Count. Instead, he focused on her breathe control. That is until he realized that he slowly pressing his chest into her back and effectively curling into her.

He pulled back from his partner and saw her shoulders drop. It was December so she must be cold. He briefly entertained the thought that she was enjoying his company but he again banished those thoughts. She was his friend and nothing more.

Once she was in a position to shoot he leaned in and whispered "line up your front and rear sights." he felt her shift the rifle slightly. "Steady your breathing and focus on your heartbeat" he knew that she already knew these things but he kept whispering to her. "Squeeze the trigger and let the shot surprise..."

True to form the shot broke in the middle of his instructions. Which was fine, but the way that she jumped in his lap and settled back down in an even more interesting position. He needed to out of here before something went wrong.

He wanted to move but the more he thought about it, Pyrrha was warm and soft and her hair smelled like… realizing were his train of thought was going Jorge set about getting away from Pyrrha before he did anything he would regret later, he knew that she was beautiful but she was his partner and he knew that she could do better than him with ease. So for the sake of his team, he would put his feelings on hold and do the right thing even if it felt wrong.

He managed to left leg out and then snaked his right out as he slid out from under Pyrrha leaving her a little confused having suddenly fallen onto the chair. He walked off needing to clear his head and as he was leaving he saw Yang and Ruby going over to the range as well.

Ruby used the long range to working tuning the scope on Crescent Rose. and Yang usually used the fifty-yard range to test the maximum range of her gauntlets.

Jorge was almost out of earshot when he heard the report of Crescent Rose blast through the sky.

Even though he had left he could still smell her hair, he needed a fight. With that decided Jorge headed for the combat area hopefully, someone would be willing to spar with him.

…  
When Jorge entered the combat arena he saw several students that seemed to be practicing some manner of wrestling. They were clinching and then scoring throws from the clinch he saw several students fighting for underhooks and some that went for throws from over under.

Avery Martin was looked lonely on his corner of the mat, he was one of the better wrestlers and as such he had a hard time finding an opponent that was willing to fight with him.

Or so Jorge had heard, he hadn't spent a lot of time training with the other students since he normally trained in private with Pyrrha. But right now he needed to get away from Pyrrha.

"Martin, you up for a match?" Jorge asked. He knew that Avery would say yes but he still wanted to ask.

"Sure, what rules?" Avery asked.

"Catch as Catch can." Jorge offered.

Avery nodded and they stepped into the starting range.

They extended their hands and shook and with that, the fight was on.

Avery moved with aggression. He grabbed the back of Jorge's neck with his right hand and went to get a hold on Jorge's left tricep.

While bringing his left hand up to bump into Avery's right elbow. Jorge also shrugged his left shoulder to break the hold on his neck. He moved in fast and dodged the tricep grab. Jorge slipped his head under Avery's right arm and rested his shoulder in Avery's right armpit.

Jorge locked his hands together and tightened his arms before he swept Avery's right leg with his own.

They fell as one with Jorge landing in top right side control. He slipped his left arm under Avery's neck and his right under Avery's left armpit. They meet under Avery's left shoulder and there they interlocked in a gable grip.

At this point, Avery had turned his body to lay on his right side and was trying to slide his hips out and get his feet back under him

At this point, Jorge grabbed Avery's right hand at the wrist with his own and forced it into his own right hand Jorge then locked a double wrist lock. He then laid his right leg along Avery's back and his left leg along his head.

Without thinking, Jorge pulled Avery's elbow to the center of his chest and forced Avery's hand up and away from his body in a fast manner and he didn't stop until he heard Avery yelling.

"FUCK, let go of my damn arm." he cried. When Jorge did he rose to his feet with his right arm hanging limply at his side.

Without a word, Avery Grabbed his left arm with his right and lifted it over his head and after he quickly breathed out he dropped it.

As it passed his shoulder Avery's arms made a disturbing POPPING sound. He walked over to his bag and sat down pulling out a pair of reading glasses and a book. Looking back at Jorge he said. "I don't know whether you ignored my tap or whether You just didn't notice but you need to come back when you can pay more attention."

...

Jorge left and headed to his dorm, maybe he could clear his head there. He had made it back and went to sit down on his bed. He rubbed his hands into his eyes and then rubbed his temples. He needed to get the thoughts of Pyrrha being anything more than his teammate out of his head.

That was what he was doing when he dislocated Avery's shoulder. He was lost in thought about of all things the smell of her hair. And he accidentally injured someone.

He was choosing not to ask how on top of him knowing how to fight even though he had never train how he had won while he was distracted since that was a talk for a different day.

He was thinking about what to do when Pyrrha walked in.

Jorge didn't notice her and she noticed his clear discomfort. He jumped when he felt her sit down next to him and gently place her hand on his shoulder.

"Jorge, what is wrong?" she asked.

She smelled of gunpowder and cinnamon. Neither of which helped with the feelings he was already trying to repress.

"Nothing, Pyr. I just need to clear my head," he said. He knew that she didn't understand and he couldn't tell her because she hadn't done anything wrong other than be an amazing person. And if he told her that she was the reason he looked as uncomfortable as he felt she would blame herself.

He felt her wrap her arms around his waist as she pressed the side of her head into her back. "If it was nothing then you wouldn't look like you where being forced to choose between a rock and a hard place."

It made his heart skip a beat at the fact that she could tell just by looking at him what he was feeling. Then he felt his heart sink deeper into his gut as he remembered that she didn't know how he felt and that he needed to somehow defuse the problem without hurting her no matter how much it may hurt him.

He managed to gently snake out of Pyrrha's arms and said. "Pyr, this isn't your fault but I need some time. My mind is thinking about things that it shouldn't be and for the sake of the team I need to find some way to stop those thoughts from being there."

If he were talking to anyone else that would be the end of it but he was talking to Pyrrha and she wasn't just anyone. "Jorge, you are my partner, and my friend. I don't care what you have been thinking about. I am still here to help you. You can tell me," as she spoke she moved to sit next to him and took his right hand in her left. "What is wrong."

All at once Jorge realized what was really wrong. He wasn't worried about the team, several had romantically involved partners. And he would need to be blind to not see that Pyrrha seemed to feel something for him. "I'm afraid," he said

He knew that it was probably the last thing that she ever thought he would say, he was the leader he was supposed to be devoid of fear. He needed to charge into the thick of battle with such charisma and courage that those by his side would follow him even to certain death.

And here he was, afraid. "I know," she said.

Jorge was at first confused by what she meant until she continued. "You and I are trained to approach any physical situation with the courage of a lion. We aren't allowed to be afraid in the field if we are then things can get nasty and people can die. But once things become emotionally we are instantly turned into a couple of cowards. Ironic isn't it?"

She was right he was afraid of matters that involved emotions but not in the way she was thinking.

"It's not that I am afraid of rejection, I have already walked down this road and it left me burnt out, a shell of who I was. I loved her and she betrayed me." he felt Pyrrha's hand tighten as she no doubt gained a large swell of anger towards Suzail.

"And the worst part," he continued. "I still loved her, if I could have had her back I would have. Then she was murdered." in spite of his best efforts, he could tell that a certain level of anger had slipped into his voice. "I am not afraid of being rejected, I am afraid," he tried to finish the sentence but his voice started to crack with the pain he was remembering, tears began to pool in his eyes threatening to stain the floor. After taking a breath he finished. "I am afraid of losing you."

Pyrrha used her left hand to turn Jorge's head from the floor to look her in the eye. Using the most serious tone she could she said: "I am never leaving you."

No sooner had she finished the sentence had Jorge wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder. For the first time in his memory, Jorge finally let the pain he had been feeling go. It was no longer his burden to bear alone.

After a few minutes of sitting like this Pyrrha looked at the clock on Jorge's bedside table. It was almost eight pm and Ren and Nora would hopefully be arriving soon. She wasn't certain where they went but they would be back soon.

She managed to get Jorge to lay down although he still wouldn't let go of her. It wasn't hard to tell why. He had spent so long holding in all the pain and anger from Suzail death that once he finally let it out he needed to have her there. She couldn't bring herself to try and move even if she wanted, which she didn't while this meant more to Jorge she still needed this as well.

It was proof to her that she wasn't wrong about how she felt about him. She had in hindsight begun to develop these feelings the day she meet him but she hadn't figured that out until he saw the look in his eyes after he told her that he was afraid of losing her.

That look took what was a crack and spiderwebbed it into a massive fracture in her heart. She understood how he felt not from losing a lover but from losing any chance she had of ever having a genuine friend. Everyone either wanted to use her, found her too unapproachable, or couldn't be bothered to talk to her.

When Jorge clung to her like she was the sole thing binding him to reality that fracture filled, not with his pain but with THEIR relief. He had finally learned to love again and she had finally found the one person who loved her for her.

After a while, Jorge shifted and looked Pyrrha in the eye.

" I love you," he said before he buried his face once more into her shoulder and went to sleep.

Pyrrha was stunned into silence. Was Jorge really in love with her, she was the first person he seemed to have said that to in a very long time but she wasn't sure if he meant that or if he was just talking from his emotional weakness.

She tried to go to sleep but this question haunted her, was what she and Jorge were feeling love? or something else. Was it something more or less. For the rest of the night and most of the morning, she lay awake in Jorge's arms uncertain of why she was even staying there. Uncertain if she was staying because her good nature couldn't abandon a friend in need. Or if her soul had the kind of bond she wanted to think she had with Jorge's own soul.

The last thought that crossed her mind was the most disturbing. It was the chance that she was so happy to be held like she was being held not because of anything mental or emotional but by the simple fact that she found Jorge attractive. She hoped that she wasn't so shallow as to allow herself to be as invested in something like this just out of a base instinct.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Ren and Nora returned. Had Pyrrha not been so tired she may have tried to ask them what they were doing until 2 am. And more importantly how they had snuck back into school.

Her hindsight would tell her that she shouldn't have said anything any stiff questions would have been countered by them asking why she was asleep in Jorge's arms. And no matter why they were out they were back now and they were safe. So she was happy.

It seemed that Ren and Nora were just the distraction that she needed and she soon found herself slipping further and further into sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke the next morning. (which was really only three hours later) she was confused by several things the first one being why she was currently in a triangle choke. Upon further inspection, Jorge had put her in a triangle choke in his sleep.

This may have seemed disturbing to most people but she also noticed that she had her hands around the belt that Jorge was wearing. That combined with the fact that she had her trapped arm angled away from her chin told her that she was also fighting in her sleep and that she was planning to get her feet under her and then slam Jorge as hard as she could in the hopes that she could break the choke

It wasn't lost on her just how bad it must look for her to be in a triangle choke of the man who she spent the night cuddling with.

(seriously, this is a fourth wall break sorry if it ruins your immersion but that choke just looks so bad that I am not even going to try and describe it. If you don't know what it is then you need to google it. Don't worry it won't take long. Suffice to say it is my least favorite choke to practice).

She considered trying to get her arm out from between her neck and his leg since that would end the threat of the choke. But before she could Jorge seemed to realize that someone was trying to break out of his triangle choke.

So naturally, he tightened his legs. Not so much that Pyrrha couldn't breathe but enough for it to be very unpleasant and if he were to squeeze a little tighter then she may have a problem.

Pyrrha then tried the most direct ways of escaping a triangle choke. Got her feet under her and stood up.

Unfortunately, Pyrrha forgot that they were on a bed that had so much give to it that he attempt was made much harder. She also forgot that Jorge weighted almost two times as much as she did. And this resulted in her losing her balance and falling back to the bed.

During her short fall, she decided that she was done waiting for Jorge to either let her go or wake up and so she chose to wake him up herself. Sadly once she landed she had also tightened the choke thus cutting off the blood flow to her brain and keeping her from making anything more than mild choking sounds.

Thankfully this, when combined with the movement of almost being lifted, had begun to wake up Jorge. Not wanting to have her half-asleep maybe-boyfriend choke her out Pyrrha did something she hadn't done in almost ten years.

In a last ditch effort to save herself from unconsciousness and hoping that Jorge's training instincts may supersede his urge to kill whatever he thought he was choking she reached out and with her free hand she tapped the side of Jorge's leg three times.

It was the universal sign of surrender and something she hadn't been forced to do in almost a decade.

Thankfully because of the tap or because he was waking up and figuring out what was going on Jorge quickly unlocked his legs and let the choke go. This resulted in Pyrrha throwing her head up and taking a quick breath.

Then she saw it, out of the corner of her eye Pyrrha saw it. Nora was standing in the doorway to the bathroom with a look of pure shock on her face. Before Pyrrha could even begin to form a sentence Nora threw up her hands to block her view of both Pyrrha and Jorge and grabbed Ren from where he was saying.

"Renny, we need to get pancakes and Jorge and Pyrrha need some alone time."

Pyrrha went to argue that is wasn't what it looked like but before she could Nora was already gone.

"What happened?" Jorge asked. He had begun to sit up and was wondering what was going on.

Turning to look at him Pyrrha felt a rush of blood flood her cheeks. She couldn't tell if it was because she was able to breathe and her face was flushing from the effort she took to free herself or if it was because she had just had her face inches from Jorge's groin.

Either way, she said. "It seems that you and I both fight in our sleep." once she finished speaking Jorge's face changed from confused to more confusion. "What?"

"Our bodies are so trained for combat that because we didn't think about it we started to fight," she said

"Oh, who won?" Jorge asked.

It was the natural question to ask all things considered

"You did with umm," now things got awkward and Pyrrha began to rub the back of her neck in embarrassment. "You won with a triangle choke".

She could actually see the understanding cross his mind as he brought his palm up to smack his own face. " I am so sorry that must have been awkward."

In a way, Pyrrha was glad that Jorge seemed to have ignored the fact that she had lost. And wanting to just get the rest of the day over with she stood and said. "I am going to get breakfast I advise that you do the same."

As she got dressed Jorge arose from bed and did likewise. Soon they were heading towards the cafeteria unknowingly walking hand in hand.

They noticed a large number of eyes that followed them around the room when they arrived but they figured that due more to the two most powerful first-year students holding hands. After all, it was still a school of teenagers and gossip will abound.

When they found the table that their team was sitting at they saw Nora talking to team RWBY while Ren was rubbing the bridge of his nose and Yang was covering Ruby's ears. This annoyed Ruby so she began to pull on Yang's hair. Which didn't help much but seemed to make her feel better?

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Jorge asked.

"Well do remember what I told you about our fight this morning?" Pyrrha said

"Of course," Jorge said starting to see where this was going but hoping he was wrong.

"Well, Nora saw the very end of that and kinda assumed what she thought happened. And now she is telling team RWBY," she explained

By the time they made it to their table, Nora was finished her story and team RWBY minus the R seemed to be either amused, annoyed, or indifferent.

They had just sat down when Yang started to speak with a massive grin on her face. "Soooo, P-money. I heard that you and Jorge were rather busy this morning."

By now she had let go of Ruby and was rubbing her hands together like an evil genius. "Got anything you wanted to tell us?" she asked.

"If you don't want Ruby to hear the answer then you shouldn't ask the question," Pyrrha said with the elegance of a mother putting her daughter back in her place.

And at once Yang realized that she was right but still wanted answers so she looked to Jorge. "Jorge, I'm curious what about you. Got anything to tell us?" she asked. She was hoping his pride would result in him spilling after all if what Nora said was true then most teenage boys would be happy to talk about it.

Instead, he looked to Blake and said. " first of all Blake you need to avoid curious over here." as he spoke he pointed at Yang. "and as for you curious all I can say is that you may be curious but I am Jorge."

He knew that he hadn't answered the question but he hoped that they wouldn't keep trying to get an answer from him.

They seemed to be more interested in what he said than what they had asked,

Nora suddenly burst into the conversation by yelling. "I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU. HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT BUT HE IS, I TOLD YOU."

"Told them what exactly?" Jorge asked wondering just what the ginger grenadier was talking about.

"Just that you and Pyrrha are the mom and dad friends of our merry band." Nora shot back still as happy as before.

Not understanding what she was talking about Jorge leaned over to Pyrrha and asked. "What is a dad friend?"

It was Blake who answered with. "The dad friend is the result of a group of friends needing a single unifying paternal influence, they commonly behave in a fatherly manner making dad jokes and often rubbing and or patting the head or shoulders of the others in his friend group as though they were his children." having delivered her answer Blake went back to her book.

"What is a mom friend?" Pyrrha asked hoping to get as concise of an answer as Jorge.

Looking back up from her book Blake said. "The mom friend arises from the friend group requiring a voice of reason to keep them from doing stupid and impulsive things. While the mom and dad friends are not required to be involved in a romantic relationship it is more common than not" looking back to her book she said. " I have done my part I am no longer going to be answering questions today."

Seeing that Pyrrha and Jorge were about to start trying to argue their way out of being the mom and dad friend roles Ruby said. "Do you two remember when I caught the flu last month.

Ruby had caught the flu and felt awful, she was puking and in pain and she honestly felt like crap. That was until Jorge and Pyrrha stopped by after the first class of the day. They noticed that she wasn't in class so they came by to see how she was doing.

Pyrrha took one look at her and sent Jorge to go get gatorade and thermaflue so he did. In the meantime, Pyrrha wetted a washcloth with cold water and pressed it onto Ruby's forehead. She stayed there until Jorge got back and then she went about looking for some crackers while she had the kitchen start to boil some rice. While Jorge gave her the thermaflue and gatorade.

It took a few days and Jorge and Pyrrha missed a few days of classes but they never seemed to be bothered by it. They just stayed by her side until she was feeling better and her fever broke.

Jorge reminded her of what her father would do when she was sick. And even though Yang did her best to help the mothering process was definitely lead by Pyrrha.

…

This lead them to Pyrrha and Jorge begging to formulate a way to talk themselves out of this.

"How about that time that Yang tried to sneak out in order to go fight that bartender?" Weiss said.

…

Yang was careful to make sure she didn't wake her team as she gently closed the door of their dorm. She knew that they wouldn't understand why she was doing this. She knew that this was wrong but it was so much fun and she couldn't get a real fight out of anyone at Beacon since they were all too afraid of her or they were too busy hitting on her.

She pushed past this and set out for her destination. It wasn't that hard to sneak out. Glynda felt that anyone who really wanted to get out should.

And so she made her way to the docks to "borrow" a bullhead.

When she finally set foot back on Beacon ground she was tired and in need of a shower During the brawl, one of Junior's smarter men had broken a bottle of bourbon over her head.

It didn't seem like a good idea at first until she used her semblance and then her clothes burst into flames with her hair. If she wasn't wearing slightly more fire resistant than average clothes and if one of the water pipes overhead hadn't burst then she may have been heading home in her underwear rather than a slightly burnt jacket. She still needed to go get a new jacket to her team wouldn't find out. That had taken some time. And she had to be very slow in her sneaking around the school all in all it had taken her about two and a half hours to get back to Beacon and she was going to have only two hours of sleep before tomorrow which was thankfully a Saturday.

She was naturally cautious of getting caught sneaking back in after her excursion. But after she had made it to the living room of her dorm building she was confident she was fine. Glynda wouldn't find out about what happened and if she had then she would have meet Yang at the docks.

She was entering the hallway that leads to her dorm when she heard it. "Where do you think you're going, young lady."

The tone of the voice made her freeze in her stride. She hadn't heard anything like it since her father had last had to take a more authoritative tone with her.

She slowly turned to see two figures sitting on the loveseat. On seemed to be asleep leaning on the other and the other was reading.

She didn't need to read the title to know who it was. It was Jorge and Pyrrha. He closed the book and set it on the table next to the couch. It was next to his coffee cup that was resting on a coaster that was itself next to a carafe of coffee.

"Have a seat," he said pointing to a chair that he seemed to have moved there.

She nervously did. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I was out with friends," she said.

She saw his face grow more serious. "Don't lie to me again Yang, where were you." as he spoke his voice gained more authority. He didn't believe her story about being out with friends and now it just as important that she not challenge him as it was that he know where she was.

"I was in Vale," she said. Not trying to avoid the question but also trying to not have to say everything.

Jorge sighed and picked up his scroll. He opened the gallery and played Yang a video. It was shown through a scope cam with a small square reticle. And standing in the middle of the reticle was her.

Soon she saw that it was from a vantage point over her head. And it was inside the bar. However, took this video was in the rafters of the bar watching the fight. She watched as her semblance activated and then as she started to panic when she noticed that her jacket was burning.

She saw the reticle aim upward and then saw it shoot a large hole in one of the water pipes over Yang thoroughly drenching her in water but also putting the fire out. The video followed her through the fight and then stopped when she left.

"You're welcome," he said.

It wasn't hard to figure out what he meant. He had been the one who was holding the gun and watching over her. He had saved her clothes and possibly much more.

"Jorge, it isn't as bad as it…" her excuse was cut off by Jorge interrupting her sounding more annoyed than anything else.

"It isn't as bad as it looks, Yang do you know why you aren't in jail right now, I had to shoot the tires out of a cop car that was going to chase you then I had to call in a favor that I won't be able to do twice to get you off the hook. And as far as the fight itself tell me did you even bother making sure that none of the civilians in that bar got hurt, did you even look as you were leaving to make sure there weren't any of them bleeding to death from a stray gunshot.?"

She went to answer but he kept going. "You got lucky tonight. No one got killed this time but that was thanks in no part to you. It was Junior's men who were protecting the other customers from YOUR rampage. Tonight you were the bad guy, you were the villain, trust me it is worse than it looks. So tell me, Yang, why were you there?"

Yang was speechless, she had never thought about the others that were there. She wanted to tell him that she just wanted to get a good fight out of someone but now the thought of what she wanted seemed to be so shameful that she couldn't say anything she just sat there.

"Yang, I am not mad you. I am just disappointed, I expect this kind of shortsighted selfishness from Ruby or Nora but not from you. It's not my responsibility to deal with your behavior so I am not going to ground you like I would Nora but I think it would be best if you got some sleep Ruby plan to make your life Hell tomorrow." with his speaking done. Jorge turned off the lamp he was using to read and relaxed to into the couch to get some sleep."

By now Pyrrha had accepted that they were the parent friends but Jorge still had his doubts.

He put those doubts to rest for now since he had classes to attend. To but he knew that these doubts would need to be addressed at some point.

…

It was during dinner that his scroll buzzed. "It's finished and it's here." was all the message said.

"Hey Pyrrha, I want to show you something," he said. He lead her to their dorms where they got their winter coats. Then they made their way to the edge of the emerald forest where they found what looked like a warehouse. Jorge used his scroll to unlock the door and when they entered they saw that it was a warehouse full of stables. Rows and rows of them then there was set of large ramps that lead to the next floor up that held more of the same it was a massive structure but now the students how could afford it could house and animal that could be trained to help them on their hunts. They hadn't even taken a step when Pyrrha saw that one of the stalls had NIKOS written on it in large letters right above an empty spot that also seemed to also be used for a name.

"Jorge," she said looking at him slightly confused since she had no pets, she was never allowed to. Before she could continue a barking sound could be heard from the stall.

Jorge smiled when he saw the way Pyrrha's face light up when she heard the sound.

She bolted to the door and sure enough rolling around in the thin layer of hay was a small puppy. Soon she joined the young dog. As they played in the hay Jorge couldn't help but let his already wide smile spread a little farther.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Pyrrha asked.

"She is a Tosa Inu," Jorge said "and her parents were both abnormally large for her breed so she will probably be about 160 pounds when she is fully grown"

"What's her name?" she asked

"She doesn't have one yet, she's your dog," Jorge said.

Pyrrha stopped rolling around long enough to look the puppy in the eyes for a moment.

"Mareko," she said. "Her name is Mareko."


	6. Chapter 6

The camera on Nora's scroll silently shuttered three times. She smiled when she looked at the photos she had taken.

Jorge was standing in the doorway of the stable stall watching over Pyrrha and her puppy with a smile on his face that was rarely shown.

She posted it to the blog that was run by the shippers at Beacon. It was called the SHIPWRIGHT and Nora had made a ship titled the TelNikos that was devoted to Jaune and Pyrrha. She had been posting photos of the two of them doing cute things and it also contained several small stories about the things they had done together.

The site was very exclusive and functioned well off of its anonymity. If the ships every found out what was being done then they may very well attack. It was run off by a man who simply went by the quartermaster they were the one who started the blog.

Attached to her post, Nora commented.

Thor: He just bought her a puppy

Stan: HE BOUGHT HER A PUPPY, A F*CKING PUPPY. HOW ARE THE MEN OF BEACON SUPPOSED TO COMPETE WITH THAT.

Thor: yeah, you need to step up your game

Ralph: Where are they?

Thor: they are in the new stables

Ralph: what stables? Jim get me answers

Jim: one sec…

Jim: guys the counthood of Maximilian Lee paid for them they are for housing pets and battle animals, and Maximilian Lee died the same day that he paid for it. His accounts have been transferred to an unknown person. Wait… one more sec…

Jim: guys Jorge killed the count in a legally recognized duel. He IS THE COUNT. Wait one more one more sec…

Jim: okay guys this whole thing was started when the count tried to act on a contract that meant that Pyrrha needed to marry, but since Jorge killed him Jorge now holds the contract. Guys they are engaged and I don't think they know it.

Stan: G*D#MMIT HE BOUGHT HER A F*CKIN PUPPY AND A D#MN STABLE TO KEEP IT IN. HOW IN THE H%LL DO WE COMPETE WITH THIS?

Thor: you can't you just accept it.

From there the message stream filled with stories about the TelNikos that Nora already knew so she signed off and went to bed. She had classes in the morning.

When she awoke she had an alert form the site telling her that someone had added a board to the TelNikos. Thinking that she had a monopoly on all things TelNikos related she checked and it was a set of photos that used software to combine two faces to see the most likely babies of those two people. It showed the four most likely children of Pyrrha and Jorge and it also had a picture of the puppy for good measure.

Nora smiled at and while she was looking at it Pyrrha came up behind her and without thinking look to see what had Nora smiling so wide. When she saw the board and what it was about she promptly reached around and took away Nora's scroll before using one hand to keep the now panicking Nora an arm's length away and the other to look through the site.

She deleted the message from Jim that involved Jorge being forced to marry her. She then used her sweetest voice to call out say. "Joorrge, could you come here please."

Jorge was waiting in line to use the bathroom after Ren so he turned and walked over to see Nora trying harder and harder to get her scroll back from the Mistrilian champion.

"Look at this please," Pyrrha said handing him the scroll.

He looked through the page on him and Pyrrha and then sat down at his table and wrote out a series of names that Nora knew to be the real names of the people in the messages.

He had somehow guessed them based off of their pseudonyms. "I will deal with this later," he told Pyrrha before he put Nora's scroll into his pocket to keep her from warning the others of what was coming.

It started in combat class Jorge volunteered to take the field first where he would challenge students until he lost

"Jamie Strauss," he said calling out the first person on his list.

She used a weighted mace head on a chain. It was hard for most students to fight against since even if it was blocked it may still wrap around your weapon and either strike you or tangle your weapon.

She stepped into the area and looked at Jorge before winking and saying, "I'll try and be gentle, okay,"

Jorge stared back in silence. His face was unreadable yet stone cold in its expression. He drew his sword. It was an unusual design of blade with a single-edged blade was double-edged for the final six inches. The single edged portion had a fuller that could be used in a pinch as a grip.

It had a five-foot blade with a hand and a half grip on it. The blade looked to be made of conventional steel with a non-polished edge that was single edge on one side and had an edge on the upper foot of the blade. There was also a foot of lofted and knurled grip below the foot of edge.

It was a versatile long sword that offered many options in grip and attack angle.

With it drawn Jorge held a reversed grip in his left hand. When Jamie swung her weapon Jorge purposely caught it with his own weapon before also grabbing the chain with his right hand. The chain wrapped around Jorge's left forearm and did no damage because of his other hand pulling all the power out of it.

It was clear Jamie wasn't used to people knowing how to fight her weapon as she froze when this happened. Seeing an opening Jorge quickly snapped his arm up and then down sending a wave through the chain. And once the wave reached Jaime's hand and loosened her grip Jorge pulled with all of his strength and ripped the weapon from her hand.

She was stunned into silence could only watch as Jorge calm unwrapped his left arm sheathed his sword and then attacked her with her own weapon.

She had never trained to fight her own weapon for the same reason no one else had. It was so rare she would never fight anyone else who used one.

While she was still trying to figure out what to do to get her weapon back she felt the chain wrap around her ankle and looked in horror to see the weighted ball serve its second purpose hooking around the chain and locking around her leg.

Jorge made no expression as once more he used all his strength and arua to pull the chain hard over his head. The result was Jamie Strauss being flung into the air only to crash back down into the floor breaking both the floor and Jamie Strauss. Who lay in the crater wheezing from having the air knocked out of her lungs.

The buzzer sounded and Glynda declared that the match was over. Once Jamie was moved out of the arena and to the infirmary Jorge was asked to chose his next opponent and without a second thought, he said. "Ralph Michaelson"

Ralph slowly made his way to the arena not really wanting to fight Jorge after what he had just done to Jamie. But he did so anyway.

With his halberd in hand, he stepped to his place across from Jorge. The buzzer sounded and Jorge moved with a speed unlike any Ralph had seen before. He went to swing his weapon but Jorge was already inside of his reach and was striking him with close range elbows and knees. After ten seconds that felt like ten lifetime's Jorge stopped his withering assault leaving Ralph with only 17 percent of his aura left.

With Ralph being stunned Jorge reached his arms inside of Ralph's to catch him in a Thai clinch. Then he brought his head up between Ralph and his weapon before slamming his forehead into Ralph's nose chipping away another 4 percent of his aura. Ralph dropped his weapon to clutch his now throbbing nose before trying to hit Jorge with a heavy straight right.

Jorge slipped to the outside of the strike and spun as he fell to his right knee. He was to Ralph's right with his left knee up and right knee down as he delivered a spinning back elbow to Ralph's right hip. Forcing him to step back and lean forward to avoid toppling over.

While Ralph was still recovering his balance Jorge reached up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt before pulling Ralph back down and himself up and behind Ralph.

Now desperate to recover his balance Ralph shot his hips forward and his shoulders back. Which would have been the correct response if Jorge had been attempting to perform a kata guruma ( fireman's carry).

But instead, he felt himself being pulled backward. And realized all too late what was coming.

Once he had taken Ralph's back Jorge used his right hand to grab Ralph's belt and his left to grab the back of Ralph's collar. As the boy tried to stand up Jorge pulled him back and over his shoulders.

He then stood up and lifted Ralph over his head.

At this time Glynda too realized far too late what was about to happen. She could only watch as Jorge smashed Ralph Michaelson's left side down onto his waiting knee. (think what Bane did to Batman only on his side and not his back.)

The blow broke through the rest of Ralph's arua and three of his ribs. The Buzzer sounded as Ralph's aura dropped below ten percent. He has quickly whisked away to the infirmary as Jorge turned to call out his next victim. Before he could However Glynda cut him off. "Class is dismissed," she said

"But professor," Jorge said looking at the nearest wall clock. "There is still another thirty minutes of class?"

"That may be true but two hospitalized students in enough for today and besides it is clear to me that you are simply running through some kind of hit list of students you wish to beat senseless" she said as she began to order the repair drone's to fix the portion of the floor that was broken with Ms. Strauss.

Disappointed that he couldn't get through the whole list but still understanding that he had made his point Jorge only nodded and went about his day.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been several days since Jorge had severely beaten Jamie Strauss and Ralph Michaelson. And while the Blog was still up there were no more baby pictures for the TelNikos board.

That was what had annoyed Pyrrha the most so in exchange for Jorge no longer hospitalizing them they stopped making them and removed the ones they had up.

Now Jorge and Pyrrha were in Vale buying supplies for Mareko. They had gotten her a few toys and some more food along with a collar with her name on it.

They were making their way towards the bullhead when they saw a homeless man sitting at the end of an alleyway. He looked to be about 19 or 20 but the way his face held what looked to be pain and suffering made him look at least ten years older, that combined with his scratchy stubble and his hair that looked to have once been blonde but was now a dark brown from all the dirt.

When Jorge saw the man he to face him. Pyrrha noticed this and she went to ask Jorge if something was wrong when Jorge went over to the man and took off his heavy outer coat and gave it to the man.

The man at first seemed to be angered at what looked at first to be an act of pity until he saw the way that Jorge was looking at him. It wasn't pity that he felt for him it was almost like he had been where he was now.

"I don't have anything I can give you except for a riddle," the man said. His voice sounding both powerful yet also frail.

"I would appreciate that," Jorge said.

"What is King with no Kingdom and a Warrior with no War?" he asked.

Jorge thought for a moment before he said. "I don't have an answer for you but I will find you when I have one. Might I ask your name?"

"Peter," he said as he reached out to shake Jorge's hand.

They shook and Jorge answered with. "Jorge, I will be seeing you around Peter"

They left Peter to his own devices as they continued towards the bullhead docks and when they arrived they saw a large man who looked to be carrying a duffel bag.

When they saw him get onto the Beacon bullhead they started to wonder who he was. Jorge couldn't see his face but he had a feeling based off of the sheer size of the mystery man.

"Winchester," he said hoping he was right.

Without a word, the large man turned to face them. And sure enough, it was Cardin Winchester who stood before then. It had taken him months to find his way back to Beacon but he had done it.

"Do I know you?" he asked as his face scrunched slightly in thought.

"My name is Jorge Telmarvak and I know your friend Russell." Jorge watched carefully to see Cardin's reaction to what he had said.

The big man smiled and said. "So Russell made it out, good." that told Jorge enough. Until now the only person who could confirm Russell's story was Russell and Cardin. So now that Cardin confirmed it he could trust Russell a little more.

They flew the rest of the way in silence Jorge and Pyrrha still not certain where they stood with each other had nothing to talk about and Cardin didn't feel the need to talk.

When they arrived Cardin headed off to go tell Headmaster Ozpin that he wasn't dead and Jorge and Pyrrha headed to the stables to deliver the supplies.

When they entered into the stable and they saw that another student had their own war dog sent from home. The student was a reptile fanus named Kaanaick. He had a grown Tibetan Mastiff named Sasha. She was a large dog and trained to fight. She was also standing guard at Mareko's door.

Jorge knew that Tibetans protected small dogs by instinct. So it was no shock that she would try to protect Mareko.

Jorge was getting ready to call Kaanaick to come to get his dog when he came around the corner and saw what was happening.

"You gotta be either the carrot or the stick with her, if I call her then she won't listen to you next time. Bribe her or assert your authority," he said as he fiddled with a piece of Sasha's armor.

Taking a step forward Jorge looked the dog in the eye and in a stern voice said. "Where do you belong." as he pointed to her also open door. The dog understood enough to leave its post and return to its stall. And when Pyrrha entered they saw Mareko sleeping on the floor of her stall.

They didn't want to wake her so they left the things they bought on one of the shelves and quietly left the building making sure to close Mareko's door when they did.

They headed back to their dorm rooms and saw a few students that were bullying Velvet Scarlatina.

She was a quiet girl and a forgiving one. If she wasn't then her team's resident giant would have beaten these students into the second afterlife by now.

All of that being said Jorge and Pyrrha weren't going to do nothing while this happened and after a look to confirm their plan they started towards the boy and two girls that were harassing Velvet.

"That's enough," a hard voice called. Everyone turned to see who it was and saw Cardin he was wearing his full walking over to the group. He was close and walking faster so he got there first and when he arrived he stepped into the middle of the group.

They were a little shocked since he was from a known anti-Faunus family but they let him talk.

"If I see any of you bothering this girl again I will beat beyond recognition," he said. As he finished his voice grew to a growl and he cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

Recognizing that they could either walk away or anger the six-foot-five giant who had just come back from the dead.

They chose to walk off and grumble to themselves. Leaving Cardin to simply walk away before the small faunus could say anything.

Heading back to their dorm Jorge and Pyrrha heard the music start to play on the PA system. It was a voice that Jorge knew but couldn't place.

 _ **Good King Wenceslas looked out**_  
 _ **On the feast of Stephen**_  
 _ **When the snow lay round about**_  
 _ **Deep and crisp and even**_  
 _ **Brightly shone the moon that night**_  
 _ **Though the frost was cruel**_  
 _ **When a poor man came in sight**_  
 _ **Gath'ring winter fuel**_

The voice was either a high bass or a low tenor and it flowed well from note to note.

 _ **"Hither, page, and stand by me**_  
 _ **If thou know'st it, telling**_  
 _ **Yonder peasant, who is he?**_  
 _ **Where and what his dwelling?"**_

Now it was a different voice but this voice was both singing bass and was the voice of Jorge, he didn't remember recording this but he also didn't remember four months ago so he wasn't too shocked.

 _ **Sire, he lives a good league hence,**_  
 _ **underneath the mountain,**_  
 _ **right against the forest fence**_  
 _ **by Saint Agnes fountain.**_

Now there was an alto voice that was familiar but not known to Jorge. But by now they had reached their dorm and before they had both set foot inside the door they were assaulted by a hyperactive Nora who seemed to be trying to climb the front of Jorge like an overly aggressive koala. Or maybe a sloth on caffeine.

She was trying to ask questions but she was drowned out by the combination of her own incoherence and the music.

 _ **Bring me flesh, and bring me wine.**_  
 _ **Bring me pine logs hither.**_  
 _ **Thou and I will see him dine**_  
 _ **when we bear them thither.**_

 _ **Page and monarch, forth they went,**_  
 _ **forth they went together**_  
 _ **through the rude wind's wild lament**_  
 _ **and the bitter weather.**_

 _ **Sire, the night is darker now,**_  
 _ **and the wind blows stronger.**_  
 _ **Fails my heart, I know not how.**_  
 _ **I can go no longer.**_

 _ **Mark my footsteps my good page,**_  
 _ **tread thou in them boldly:**_  
 _ **Thou shalt find the winter's rage**_  
 _ **freeze thy blood less coldly.**_

 _ **In his master's**_ steps _ **he trod,**_  
 _ **where the snow lay dinted.**_  
Heat _ **was in the very sod**_  
 _ **which the saint had printed.**_  
 _ **Therefore, Christian men, be sure,**_  
 _ **wealth or rank possessing,**_  
 _ **ye who now will bless the poor**_  
 _ **shall yourselves find blessing**_

As the song came to an end Jorge finally managed to get Nora to calm down.

"You can sing?" she asked just barely understandable through her own excitement.

"It would seem that I can indeed sing," Jorge said looking at his partner offering a look to say that he wasn't sure but had no better conclusion.

"Sing, something else," Nora said hopping up and down.

Looking around the room and seeing that the others all wanted him to sing as well he began with a song that while he knew the words he didn't know the language they were written or what they meant but he was sure they were a Christmas song.

 _ **Veni, Veni, emmanuel**_  
 _ **Captivum solve Israel**_  
 _ **Qui gemit in exsilio**_  
 _ **Privatus Dei Filio**_

 _ **Gaude, gaude, Emmanuel**_  
 _ **Nascetur pro te, Israel.**_

 _ **Veni, O Sapientia**_  
 _ **Quae hic disponis omnia**_

As he carried on his voice started out as a medium tenor but soon shifted to a low base that was felt more than it was heard. And by the next line while his team was feeling the vibrations of his voice they couldn't hear what he was saying.

They weren't sure what to make of this until Blake came bursting through the door and looking at Jorge as he sang like he had three heads.

After a moment she closed her eyes and her face melted into a look of peace as though she was listening to fine music, even though no one else could hear anything.

When he finished he looked at Blake and asked: "what are you looking like that for."

"You were singing sub-audible notes, humans can't hear them and only a few Faunus, how did you do that?" she asked

Jorge could only shrug from his place in the center of the room. Since he was done singing Blake left and went back to her room. Muttering about how that shouldn't be possible.

Once she was gone the music started again and it was a song that Pyrrha knew.

 _ **Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, For me.**_

As she sang her voice quickly changed from her usual tone to a sound that Jorge could only call captivating. Or as Nora would later say "it was super sexy so I had to get Ren out of there before he got any ideas"

 _ **Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,**_  
 _ **So hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

Once she was certain she had Jorge's attention and Nora and Ren had left she began to walk or more accurately saunter her way over to Jorge who had after being knocked senseless by the sight before him sat down in a chair.

 _ **Santa baby, a 54 convertible too,**_  
 _ **Light blue.**_  
 _ **I'll wait up for you dear,**_  
 _ **Santa baby, so**_ hurry _ **down the chimney tonight.**_

By now she was sitting on Jorge's lap with her arms around his neck.

 _ **Think of all the fun I've missed,**_  
 _ **Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,**_  
 _ **Next year I could be just as good,**_  
 _ **If you'll check off my Christmas...**_

She would have kept singing but by now her face had somehow met with Jorge's and now they were kissing. She realized at that moment that she had gone from teasing her partner who she was thinking about one day falling in love with to kissing that same partner.

She wasn't really sure what to think of this and her thought process followed Jorge's out the window when Jorge slipped his right-hand slip under her shirt and grasped at one of her breasts while the other hand was on her back trying to get to her bra strap.

At this point, she used her semblance to pull a letter opener over to her and then started to cut the buttons off of Jorge's shirt.

By the time she was finished Jorge had given up on getting his hand up her back as the shirt didn't afford him the room so instead he grabbed both of his hands on the back of her collar and in one swift motion ripped her shirt down the back.

They both took a moment to discard their now ruined shirts before they resumed their previous activity.

Jorge took the dominant role. ( an effect of his wrestling-heavy grappling style) and soon had Pyrrha pinned on the nearest bed. His right hand was caressing the back of her neck while his left hand was fighting with her shoes.

While he was doing this Pyrrha had one hand in his hair and the other on his back as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

After he removed her shoes Jorge grabbed the hem of her skirt and instead of bothering to unzip it he simply ripped the skirt open destroying the zipper in the at the same time.

He felt Pyrrha's nail dig into his back as he did this and took that as a good sign. And he slid his hand down to get a firm grip on her ass.

By now they had begun the time-honored tradition of orally fencing. Each one trying to get their one tongue farther down the other's throat. And when Jorge's hand gripped her rear end Pyrrha's hand in his hair pulled slightly causing his slowly returning common sense to once again throw itself out of the nearest window.

Jorge felt a tugging at his belt. He looked down to see a black aura around it telling him that Pyrrha was using her semblance on it. But rather than trying to unbuckle it she was instead trying to simply tear the metal buckle out of the leather. And she did she had tossed it aside when there was an obnoxious ringing sound that broke the relative silence of the room.

Realizing that his scroll had to be answered or it would just keep ringing Jorge picked up the scroll where the number was (518) 795-4408.

He answered the phone and half asked half growled. "Who is this?"

The voice that answered was familiar but not in the same way that the voices from the song where.

"I'm not important but this story isn't rated for this kind of content so I just needed to kill the mood really quick sorry for cockblocking you but this isn't that kind of story."

Without another word, the scroll's call dropped with an ominous click. looking back to Pyrrha Jorge saw that the look that was in her eyes had now passed as her common sense had returned and no matter how much he wanted to deny it his had too.

At that very moment, the door crashed open and Ruby stood in the doorway with a deck of cards in her hand.

"Hey, guys me and the girls are gonna play cards do you want, OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO."

It brought a smile to Jorge's face to see the way that her face changed when she saw their state of undress. He also took a seat and crossed his right ankle over his left knee so that Ruby wouldn't see anything that she shouldn't.

Thinking fast he said. "There was a very small Grimm but it's dead now, I killed it"

As he spoke he looked to Pyrrha and she got the idea continuing with. "Yeah, very small but very fast. Our aura kept us safe but our clothes didn't make it."

She seemed to buy the blatant lie when she started to look around the room for the remains. But she gave up when Yang walked in and saw what had happened.

"What do we have here?" she asked wondering just what she had walked in on.

"Jorge and Pyrrha got attacked by a grim and I think it was trying to eat Jorge," Ruby said as she bounced up and down in her usual state of hyperactivity.

"Riigght," Yang said as she looked at Jorge and Pyrrha, " A Grimm tired to eat Jorge." as she spoke she used heavy emphasis to show her doubt about the Grimm part of the story. "Hey Jorge I want to show something why don't you come over here"

Knowing that if he stood up it would be very clear that his pants were too loose in some places and to tight in others he chose to subtly clue Yang in.

:" no I'm good right where I am. Maybe another time Yang" he said as he leaned back and brought his right foot back so that it was resting on his left thigh.

Understanding she would get no more fun out of the two of them Yang grabbed Ruby and said. "We'll see you two later, have FUUUNN,"

When closed the door Jorge stood from where he was sitting and walked over to the bed that Pyrrha was sitting on.

Clearing his throat he looked at her and said. "So, that just happened."


	8. Chapter 8

Pyrrha sat and looked at Jorge with a blank face. She was worried that she had moved to fast and spooked him. If she had then he may try to clam up and she wouldn't be able to get him to open up for a long time.

"So, that just happened," he said leaning back on the bed. As he spoke he wrapped his left arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

She rested her own head on his shoulder as she grabbed his left hand in her own and snaked her right arm around his back. "Yes, yes it did," she said hoping to gauge how he was feeling by how he reacted to her returning his sign of affection.

She knew they were close after the discussion they had the other night where he told her about his past love life. But she wasn't exactly sure of how close he wanted to guess, and she also wasn't sure how close she wanted to get. But for now, she was willing to just go with the flow and see where it lead her.

"I think you and I need to reevaluate our relationship," Jorge said giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked trying to keep her voice from showing how nervous she was. These next few seconds would determine the nature of their connection from now on.

"You know what I mean, if what just happened is any indicator I have strong feelings for you and I think you have strong feelings for me." as he spoke Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at the fact that even now they were both so nervous about something they both also knew for a fact.

"Pyrrha I…" Pyrrha felt a swell of hope as she knew what Jorge was about to say. "Pyrrha I love you."

Pyrrha felt her heart explode as the butterflies in her stomach also flew off. She laid back and Jorge went with her. "I love you too," she said moving to rest her head on his chest.

That was where they were when Nora and Ren returned sometime later. And it wasn't until Nora started smiling and Ren started to rub the bridge of his nose that they realized that they were both in various states of undress.

"Soo, you two had fun," Nora said as she went with Ren to start unpacking a few of the things they had recently bought.

"Out, both of you," Ren said his voice was commanding yet submissive. After a second for thought, Jorge understood why. They were going to be wrapping presents and they needed privacy for that.

Jorge and Pyrrha quickly changed their clothes and headed over to the stables in order to spend some time with Mareko.

When they entered into the building they saw Kaaniack was still in his stall with Sasha. They were relaxing in the hay. Sasha was laying down and Kaaniack was resting his head on her side. His caramel skin matching well with the brown and black fur of the large dog.

They weren't asleep but they were silent. Just enjoying each others company.

"Um, Kaaniack it's Christmas Eve. Don't you have a team you should be spending time with?" Pyrrha asked a little concerned about the somewhat lonely looking man

"I am the only full human on my team," he said trying to say it quietly in the hopes that she wouldn't hear him.

Sensing that he was upset Sasha moved and began to nuzzle her head into his hand. He scratched at the back of her head to show her that he noticed and soon she returned to cuddling next to him

Pyrrha didn't understand what he meant to she asked him. "What are you talking about?"

"One of my teammates hates me, I don't like saying it but it's true. So I am running as much of Beacon as I can solo. I don't want the rest of my team to choose between me or their team leader and besides, I don't need them," as he continued he wrapped his arm around Sasha and began to pet the back of her head. "I've got Sash, here to keep me company"

Pyrrha still didn't get it but she let it go for now. She and Jorge headed back inside of Mareko's stall. She was bouncing around and playing with a loose bundle of hay and when she was them she went from bouncing around to vibrating in place.

With sarcasm clearly used Jorge said. " she may be excited"

As Mareko tried to climb up Pyrrha's leg she said. "You may be right" leaning down Pyrrha scooped up the hyperactive puppy and held her with her belly up like she was baby and Mareko instantly relaxed and laid down in her arms.

"Ah," Jorge said, "I see you have found the zen puppy."

They played with the puppy for about half an hour. Watching as the Mareko would hop around just below the speed of sound and then suddenly stop and sit down until Jorge or Pyrrha would move then she would start bouncing around again.

While Pyrrha played tug of war with Mareko and small rope Jorge's scroll rang.

The caller I.D. was Ruby so he answered it saying. " You have Jorge speak your words"

"Hey Jorge, my team and I were heading into town and we wanted to know if your team wanted to go with us," she asked. It sounded like her whole team was whispering in the back and while Jorge couldn't hear the details he could tell that they were all waiting on his answer.

While he was thinking of an answer his scroll buzzed and when he pulled it away from his head he saw that it was a text from Ren saying that he was finished with all of his wrappings.

"Sure, we will meet you at the docks," he said.

He told Pyrrha what was going on and she gave Mareko the toy and slipped out of the stall while she was busy the rope.

They were heading out of the stable when Jorge stopped and turned around said: "hey Kaa, my team and team RWBY are heading out, would you like to come with us, ya know good will towards men and all."

There was a moment of silence before there was a shifting sound followed by Kaaniack saying in a firm tone "Stay girl" and heading out of the stall.

As he walked towards them he said: "if we have time I would like to get some stuff from my room."

Jorge and Pyrrha nodded and they headed off to his dorm to get some of his things. When they arrived Kaaniack was visibly nervous. "You two should just stay out here, and whatever you hear just stay out here, trust me." with a look of fear and acceptance he quickly opened the door and slipped through shutting it behind him.

There were few moments of silence before the sounds of a fight broke out there was what sounded like a textbook being thrown and if Jorge didn't know any better what sounded like a chair being broken. After a few seconds of unintelligible screaming Pyrrha was getting ready to lay a beating on whoever was fighting with Kaaniack. She reached for the doorknob only to be stopped by Jorge.

"Jorge, you're not actually going to let this happen are you?" she asked her fear evident. Had she been wrong about him, had she fallen for a monster and not noticed.

"His teammate is a Faunus supremacist, if we go in there it will only make his life ten times worse, all we can do is wait. He should make it out without any serious injuries." Jorge said. But it was clear in his eyes that he was ready to go in and do just what Pyrrha was planning to do if things only got worse.

They didn't however and soon the door opened slightly and Kaaniack slid just as smoothly as he slid in. he was no worse for wear physically, no doubt the result of his aura. "Sorry about that, my team leader can be a bit much at times."

Pyrrha wanted to scream at him. It wasn't his fault but she had met men like him before they did everything they could to keep the peace even suffer for it. She would do something about it but not yet, not just yet.

When they passed team JNPR dorm Jorge told Ren and Nora who were happy to come along. The five of them were soon at the docks were team RWBY was waiting.

"Hey who's the new guy," Yang said. Holding out her hand to gesture at Kaaniack.

Kaaniack didn't miss a beat in saying " who I am isn't important since a beautiful lady such as yourself can call me whatever you like" when he had finished speaking he took Yang's still extended hand and gently kissed the back of it.

Yang's cheeks blushed slightly. She hadn't even expected this newcomer to even answer her let alone for him to be so charming.

The rest of the group had a laugh at Yang's expense. Normally she was the one teasing other people. Not the other way around.

"This is Kaaniack, he was alone today so I invited him to tag along," Jorge said.

With the introductions out of the way team, JNPR Kaaniack RWB and a still slightly stunned Yang boarded the bullhead and headed to vale. They started out with a little last minute shopping and then headed out to get some food.

They ended up at a small looking dinner that had 99's in neon letters outside. When they entered they saw a man behind the counter at the cash register, "anywhere with a menu if open and if you need to combine few tables that is fine." he said as he motioned them towards the part of the dinner they were most likely to find nine seats.

Once they were all seated they started to talk and soon the conversation shifted to Kaaniack.

"So Kaaniack, do you have a nickname because Kaaniack is hard to say?" Nora asked with her usual level of grace and control.

"I have been known to answer to Kaa or Kain," he said.

By now their waiter had arrived and he looked a lot like the cashier but they could be short staffed or they could be brothers so they let it go.

After they ordered the questions returned to Kaa, "so Kaa," Yang asked. "Do you have any brothers?"

"I do," he said. Pulling out his scroll. He opened the screen and on the front was Kaaniack standing next to a large man with a thick beard and visible chest hair coming out of his shirt.  
"Yeah my mom is a badger Faunus and my dad is a grizzly bear Faunus."

this earned him some confused looks when Jorge chose to break the silence saying. "Kaa, are you adopted?"

"Give that man a gold star, yes I am. My parents adopted me when I was young. Do you know how hard it is to feed a family of four when two of them are literally grizzly bears? I mean honestly as you can see my brother weighs like 450 pounds. He is a giant. He is also a skilled weaponsmith and a talented grappler." he said while smiling and looking at nothing in particular. He seemed to be thinking back to memories of his past.

Their food soon arrived and they ate in moderate silence as Ruby and Nora were too busy eating to speak,.Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha were all trained not to speak with their mouths full. And Jorge had no one to talk to. Kaaniack was still getting used to being in this group of friends and Ren was normally silent.

When they were done the three richest people that being Pyrrha, Jorge, and Weiss. All put their debit cards in the bill folder and attached to use only one card to pay for the whole thing.

Once they had their cards back they all left and headed back to Beacon making one last minute stop because Kaaniack said he had a plan but need to stop by a supermarket.

He went in alone and emerged a few minutes later with his arms full of groceries. He refused to tell anyone what was in them as they made their way back to Beacon.

Once they were there he asked them to all wait in the common room while he went into the kitchen he emerged a few minutes later with a large kraft and several mugs.

He handed them out and then poured hot chocolate into them one by one. Then he sat down in a two-seat couch before looking to Yang and winking before patting the seat next to him.

Once more the resident bar fighter's cheeks grew slightly rosy but she accepted the seat sipped at her drink before realizing that Kaaniack made an amazing cup of coco.

Just as she was thinking it Ruby was speaking it. "This is really good how did you make it Kaa?"

He shrugged and said. "My brother knows comfort food and before I went away to Beacon he taught me to make hot coco and Mac&Cheese."

This intrigued those present but they let it go for now and instead focused on the fact that it was Christmas Eve. Jorge and Ruby had both slipped away during the conversation of snowmen and candy canes and returned with their arms filled with wrapped packages.

There were nine of them which confused Kaa but he went with it not question how it was the Jorge had planned on him being here.

Everyone got a gift and was told to open them and inside was a pair of pajamas for everyone. All soft and warm.

Kaan, Nora, and Ruby got footie pajamas that made them look like an Ursa, sloth, and Beowulf respectively. Meanwhile, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ren all got a T-shirt and Pajama pants that seemed to have been made for them. Weiss's was covered in glyphs and her family crest, Blake's was covered in fish, Yang's had a pattern on them that made them look like they were on fire, and Ren's was covered in sloths.

Pyrrha got a red and gold nightgown, while Jorge got a pair of plaid pajama pants and a button up plaid pajama shirt that was somehow already missing the buttons.

Blake had to suppress a laugh and when given a curious look from both Pyrrha and Jorge. Blake said. " a nightgown and pair of plaid pants and a shirt that can't be buttoned, are you try to dress like parents now."

"Yeah," Yang said with a mischievous smile spreading over her face. " how long till the first little ones start running around?"

Pyrrha started turning colors while Jorge still seemed to be as blank as a sheet of printer paper. Everyone laughed although Ruby and Kaa weren't really sure what they were laughing at. And everyone made their way to their dorm except for Kaaniack who started for his door only to be stopped by Jorge who said: "we can make room for one more, stay where you're welcome."

Kaaniack gave it some thought before he follows Jorge into the team JNPR dorm. His team leader would be furious but she couldn't take away the memories he had made with his friends. No one could.

 **hey everyone this is a authors note to all of you if you would like I can turn all of the 6 prime stories that I have made thus far into one large story. This would take me a while so if you would like me to just tell me in the review section and I will get on it but it will not be an instant project.**


	9. Chapter 9

**merry** _ **Christmas everyone, if you are seeing this on Christmas eveand want to wait unitl Christmas go**_ _ **ahead.**_

Jorge awoke Christmas morning with his head resting on a couple of warm and soft pillows. He didn't remember his bed having two pillows or them being particularly warm. He opened his eyes and saw that instead of pillows he was resting on a set of boobs, Pyrrha's boobs in particular. His first reaction was to try to squirm his way out of here and make his way to his bed.

There was one major problem though. Pyrrha had her arms around him holding him to her. He couldn't move without waking her. He planned to find a way when he realized that between their discussion about his past and the way they had already begun to act he guessed that they were already at the level where sleeping like this wasn't a huge problem. He snuggled in and went back to sleep.

…

Several hours later Nora awoke and looked over to see her dad and mom friend asleep in each other's arms with Jorge's face resting between Pyrrha's breasts.

Not wanting to ruin the moment Nora took out her scroll and snapped a picture. Then she silently woke up Ren and Kaaniack the three of them left the room in silence to avoid waking the still sleeping pair.

They made their way to the common room where they had agreed to meet team RWBY to exchange gifts. Team RWBY was already there and they had another kraft of hot coco waiting for them. After everyone had a cup Kaaniack took a sip of it and said. "This is really good who made this?"

Immediately Yang answered her pride clear. "I did since I needed to pretty much raise my sister I learned many things," she added a wink to end of her sentence and when she went to walk away she made sure there was more sway in her hips than normal. He had made a fool of her and she would get him back for it.

She hadn't even taken a step before her baby sister spoke up saying. "What she means is she wanted to impress you after you went full prince charming last night and so she up for hours learning how to make the best hot coco she could. She said that she would have you even if …"

The small reaper was cut off by an urgently thrown pillow from her sister. And while the pillow did shut Ruby up it also spilled her hot coco all over her shirt. Her eyes started to well up with tears because of her now unwearable onesie when Kaa stepped in.

"Hold on," he said as he walked over to where Ruby was sitting. "I have an idea," once he was done he grabbed the zipper on his own onesie and began to pull, now Yang wanted to say that she looked away before he got too far but her eyes were in fact now glued to his body wonder what she might see.

Her secret hopes were dashed when she saw that Kaaniack had simply put his onesie on over his clothes from yesterday. He stepped out of his onesie and then deftly pulled his shirt over his head and off his now very visible upper body.

He handed Ruby the shirt and she put it on seeing that it was like she was wearing a dress because of how big Kaaniack was and how small she was she promptly slid out of her own coco strained onesie.

It should have bothered Yang more that her baby sister was now wearing Kaaniack's shirt but in truth, she didn't even hear the "thank you Kaa," that Ruby sent his way. No, she was far too occupied with the now half-naked man in front of her.

She only needed a brief glance to gather that Kaaniack was indeed a MAN but she didn't stop there she watched him with eyes that took in every detail before her. His pecks weren't bulging like some of the students she had seen but that was good. She didn't want some testosterone-crazed maniac now did she.

she followed his body down to his present and firm looking four pack. And then down to the beginning of the V of his... her train of thought was ground to a halt when she realized that she had just used thought that she 'wanted' him. She was trying to figure out that meant when he turned to return to his seat offering her a view of his back where she saw the muscles in his shoulder and lower back flex as he stepped.

Her eyes also drifted below his belt where she saw that his butt was round and looked like it was made of steel. She was still staring at him when Blake appeared out of nowhere and whispered in her ear. "You may wish you mind your drool, you are about to drip it into your coco"

Not having heard the Faunus approach combined with her one jumpiness Yang shot her elbow back and drove it into Blake's solar plexus. The blow ripped the air from her lungs and left her unable to move or even speak.

Yang guided her temporarily invalid teammate to a seat by herself and walked off. If she stayed here she may end up saying or doing something she would regret later.

She headed off to go wake up Pyrrha and Jorge. The two of them would help with her current problem. She opened the door without knocking and saw the two of them asleep in each other's arms. They were laying back to front with Jorge pulling Pyrrha into him.

"ARE YOU TWO SPOONING?" she yelled in shock and amusement.

Seeing both of them hold their hands out and activate their semblance. Yang recognized her mistake. Even if Jorge and Pyrrha didn't know it yet Yang had just surprised and also rudely woken up the literal power couple.

She dived out of the doorway just as a five-inch throwing knife sank into the door of her dorm. The knife was followed by a metal ruler that bounced harmlessly off the door. It was clear who had thrown what.

Soon after the knife and ruler floated back into the room and Pyrrha and Jorge stepped through the doorway. The made their way to the common room and saw that everyone was waiting for them which made sense on account of them being the mom and dad friends.

Jorge took a seat in one of the chairs by the tree and Pyrrha took a seat in Jorge's lap. They were clearly done hiding the fast advancing nature of their relationship. Pyrrha snuggled into Jorge's arms as Jorge wrapped his arms around her waist. For a minute they just sat there and held each other.

Soon it was clear that the others wanted to get on with the gift-giving and they were waiting for Jorge and Pyrrha to start. So with a signal from Jorge Pyrrha stood up and together they made their way over to the tree and grabbed one of the gifts.

It was for Ruby and when she got it the weight told her it was important. When she unwrapped it she saw that it was a box of gold tier fire and ice dust she began to shake. This dust was some of the best dust on the planet. It would make about thirteen high-quality shells on its own and even more if she cut it with lesser dust.

While Ruby seemed to be set to vibrate Pyrrha handed a gift to Weiss. Who gently found and removed the tape holding the paper on the medium sized box. It didn't take her long to find out what was inside. It was a dust refinement and combination kit from R&A production. They were the only company that could compete with the SDC since they catered to those who want to make their own ammo. An act the SDC lawyers would never allow due to the liability risk involved.

The thing that confused her was that it took at least a class 5 weapons license to buy one of these kits and the average trained hunter only had a class 3 license. A measurable amount of the tuition of most hunter academies was used to procure the required licensing for the students' exotic weapons to be used in unsupervised situations.

Weiss nodded in appreciation to Jorge and Pyrrha. Who then handed a tightly wrapped gift to Nora. the ginger grenadier smelled the package before she shrieked and began to violently unwrap the present. It was a box of several different kinds of syrup. And Nora looked like she was in heaven.

Pyrrha then handed a long and narrow package to Ren who unwrapped it delicately before stopping, a stunned look on his face. It was his father's bow, he had never forgotten the way the grain ran along its limbs. It looked like it had been restored but it still retained its old look.

A bowstring was spiraled around the bow and Ren deftly strung the bow and drew back the string to his cheek. When he felt tears fall to his right hand he returned the string to rest and looked at Jorge and Pyrrha. He had told them about his past but he never thought that this would happen. "I never thought I would ever hold this bow again when I was a child I used to pretend that I was a hunter like my father."

He was breaking down and it wasn't helpful that Jorge had handed him a quiver full of arrows. Ren threw his arms around both Jorge and Pyrrha and began to cry. For the first time in a decade, he had a family, he was finally home.

Nora joined in the hug and after a minute they separated to continue with the day. And continue they did Jorge was the next to hand out a gift and it was for Yang. It was a flat looking box and when Yang opened it she saw an odd sheet of fabric with hardened plates in it.

"What's this?" she asked looking from Jorge to Pyrrha and then back to Jorge.

"That," Jorge said as he grabbed a knife that no one knew he had and then thrust it out at the fabric only to have the blade deflect off. "It an armored shirt, you may like to flash some cleavage with your shirt but you cannot keep going into battle with your upper thoracic cavity exposed. If your aura ever goes down you are just asking for someone or thing to kill you."

The way he spoke told Yang that he wasn't suggesting that she wear the armor he was telling her too. And sure she didn't want to but he had a point. "What about Pyrrha, her upper thoracic cavity is exposed?" she asked hoping to find a way out.

"Pyrrha and I are in an ongoing negotiation about that, for now, you are wearing that on all missions from now on, no debate," he said shutting down her argument and ending the talk.

Next was Blake who was given a stack of letters. She read the names on them before she looked at Jorge and Pyrrha with wide eyes. " these are from my friends still in the white fang." she whispered afraid of even uttering the name of the new criminal organization. "How did you get these?" she asked both afraid and impressed.

"The same way we made this happen," Jorge said as he sent a text message. There was a moment of silence before blake's scroll began to ring. When she answered the voice call she saw her mother and Father gathered around the camera.

"Mom, dad," she said with her mouth half open in shock.

"Hello sweetie," her mother said from the other end of the line. "Your father and I have missed you"

"Merry Christmas Blake," a deep voice that had to belong to Blake's father said.

"Merry Christmas dad," she said her eyes growing misty, she hadn't spoken to her parents in almost two years and she had longed to see but never knew when or how to get in touch. She wasn't even sure whether or not they would want to talk to her after she ran away like she did.

Her parents seemed to notice how glum she looked and her mother asked her. "Blake baby what's wrong?"

Blake didn't know how to answer and simply looked down. Did she tell her parents that she was afraid that they no longer loved after what she had become or did she lie about why she could never look at them without feeling guilty again? And what if the fact that she was afraid they may no longer love her only made it worse.

"I..I... I don't know how to say this but.." once again she froze locked by her own fear, maybe she didn't deserve to have her parents after the things she had done. Maybe she was doomed to lose everyone she loved. She had done such awful things at Adam's request that she may not be eligible to be loved.

She raised her head and saw her father's face. It was clear that he knew what she was thinking he had an unusual way of doing that no matter what she was thinking he could always read her like a book. It was part of what always made her his little princess.

It was something that he had always told her when she was a baby and later a child. But she thought that it was just the sort of thing that every parent told their child even though they didn't really believe it.

Blake tried to speak again and after struggling to do so she succeeded. "I…I… I am so sorry," she managed to croak out in spite of her own shame and fear. " I have done such terrible things, I just don't know anymore,"

Even thousands of miles away Kali and Ghira seemed to understand what was going on in the mind of their daughter. It was clear that she felt lost and confused and didn't really know what she had to do next with her life. She had run to Beacon to get away from Adam but she had no real plan beyond that.

She needed help and they both knew what to do. "Blake child look at me," it was her father who was speaking to her. She had yet to look him in the eye the entire time. She loved her mother but she always wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and while she was too ashamed to talk to either of them directly she had a particularly hard time even looking at her father. She must have been such a disappointment. He worked so hard to bring peace between the humans and Faunus and she had been working to unravel that peace not even six months ago.

So with great effort and a resolve to not fail him this time she raised her head and looked into her father's eyes. What she saw broke the remaining willpower she had and cause her to break down sobbing.

He was looking at her nothing but love in his eyes, she had told him she hated him when they last spoke and now he looked at her like it had never happened.

They still loved her, in spite of everything she had done they still held nothing but love in their hearts for her. It made her wish that if she were to ever have kids she could be half the parent her mother or father were and are.

Up until now, her team had been trying to give her room but when she started to shake with her tears they moved in to envelop her in a hug even Weiss moved in and twisted an arm wound Blake's back before resting her head in the girl's shoulder.

Jorge and Pyrrha watched from the other end of the room as the scene unfolded before their eyes. They smiled as they watched the team come together into one cohesive huddle. Jorge glanced down at his watch and then looked to Kaaniack who was watching the scene as well, he wasn't expecting any gift since he wasn't going to even be here until yesterday afternoon.

He was shocked when Jorge nudged him and gestured towards the team JNPR dorm. When Kaaniack opened the door he saw a fifth bed had been added and when he looked at it closer he saw that it was his bed and all of his stuff was on it.

Kaaniack didn't know it but last night when no one was watching Jorge texted Coco and asked her to move all of Kaa things he told her what was going on and she said she would handle it. And after he got a text telling him that the stuff would be delivered by 8 am he knew that the problem had been handled.

What Jorge didn't know was that once Velvet learned that Kaaniack was being beaten by his Faunus supremacist tea leader she immediately began to make calls to her friends. And inside of ten minutes, she had three students who were only known by their nicknames. They were Rinoceronte, a short but stout Faunus who had a legendarily hard head. The rumor said that he had even killed an Ursa once by smashing his head into its own.

The next to arrive was Tigris he was a six-foot monster who was unnervingly quiet. He didn't speak either he simply growled before taking his place next to Rinoceronte.

Then came Nastino, he was a dog Faunus and by his size and overall disposition, Coco guessed that he was a Neapolitan Mastiff. He looked at the other two and nodded before also standing next to them.

The final arrival was Tas. he was not a Faunus but his ferocity earned him the nickname of the Tasmanian devil or Tas for short.

In spite of their different names they were all Scottish and made the choice to never speak since their English was nearly incoherent.

Together they made up team TRTN or tartan. Velvet had summoned them to deal with Kaaniack's team leader and they did. But they didn't throw a blanket party, but only because Velvet wouldn't let them she made them leave the blankets and socks of soap at her dorm.

They had moved all of his stuff out and then Yatsuhashi and Cardin Winchester of all people moved it into JNPR's room.

As Kaa settled into his new room Pyrrha handed Jorge a box that upon further inspection contained a set of Niam Lesson films about him saving his daughter. Jorge smiled at the gift before he handed Pyrrha a box that when opened revealed a diamond necklace with gold trim and silver body.

She too felt a smile grow over her face as she Jorge locked the silver and gold chain around her neck. As she wrapped an arm around Jorge's waist she also felt his arm go around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his head rest on her's. Life was hard but they would face it together both as a team and as a family.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few days after Christmas and by now it was a common sight to see Jorge and Pyrrha holding hands at all times and Jorge hadn't slept in his own bed in about as long.

Kaaniack was settling into his new room nicely. He spent most of his time with either with Sasha or with team RWBY. Nora had also taken Sasha as her niece always telling her the "auntie Nora was here". Whenever she would arrive to play with her.

Kaaniack and Yang had an ongoing challenge to see who could get the other flustered first. Much to her chagrin, Yang lost those challenges. It was the fact that Kaaniack didn't mind getting flirtatious with her that really messed with her. Normally she was seen as the unreachable prize. No one had the courage to really try to compliment her without being either a douche or a terrified wimp. Neither of which was good for pick up lines.

But Kaaniack had a different approach he was confident but he wasn't arrogant and he also knew how to talk to women. It seemed obvious that it was important to know when to sound serious many men have a hard time conveying just how honestly they mean it when they tell a girl that she is beautiful.

Kaaniack understood this so whenever Yang started to make any progress he would simply look her in the eye and say some like. " you are just stunningly beautiful and I don't think I tell you that enough."

And then he would walk away leaving Yang a blushing mess. It annoyed her that he knew just what to say and how to say it to get under her skin. And she was still trying to find a way to get through to him.

While those two were seeing how close they could walk to the ocean without getting wet Jorge and Pyrrha had both jumped in headlong. They were the talk of the school. After all, when the two undefeated first years are seen holding hands and kissing it tends to start rumors.

Some said that she and Jorge were always a couple but they hid it in order to be put on the same team. Some said that Jorge was a bodyguard hired by her parents to protect her. The craziest one that Jorge heard was that he was really a 23-year-old Atlesian spy named Jeffrey Easton sent to spy on the best that Beacon had to offer in order to help win the vital festival tournament.

All of these rumors spread from the fact that Jorge didn't exist on paper until he arrived at Beacon and he had done nothing but crush every obstacle that was placed in his way. It didn't help that he was able to use any weapon he was given. It was noted that the biggest flaw he seemed to have was that he was aggressive and that when provoked he could be very wrathful.

This was of course seen as him either being a protective boyfriend, an overzealous bodyguard or in the case of the Jeffrey Easton theory it was a false flag to make him look more like a teenager who had anger issues.

He and Pyrrha normally didn't mind the rumors. They never caused them any problems, well there was that one time that Nora tried to break the legs of the person who was spreading them.

But they talked to Nora about it and that was that she wouldn't do it twice.

Now Jorge and Pyrrha stood in the stables playing with Mareko, she was excited as always. She had tried to climb up the front of Pyrrha leg when she saw her. They had just started to wear her out when a sound could be heard from the door.

They both looked to see who it was expecting Kaaniack since he was the only other student with a pet in the stables but they instead saw a man who looked to be about forty years old. He was wearing a denim trench coat just like the one Jorge wore only his was much older and it was clear that it had seen many more miles. His beard was long and obviously unkempt along with his shoulder-length hair. Both of which were black with subtle streaks of grey in them.

" I am looking for Jorge Telmarvak?" the man said. He had a package in his hand that was wrapped in a brown paper.

"That would be me," Jorge said stepping out of the stall to answer him. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and said. " I am Galmaron, and I have a gift from a friend." he held out the package to Jorge. And when Jorge took it he said. "It is a signal generator when you are in need during battle activate it and help will come." without another word the man turned and walked away.

After he had Gone they opened the package and saw a box with a green button that had a red cursive T on it. The button was locked by a pin that had to be pulled out before it could be pressed.

Using one of his knives Jorge cut off the back and saw that inside was just a signal generator like the man said. He still wasn't sure that he would ever use since it could be sending a signal to anyone but he was glad to know that it wasn't a bomb. He delicately put it back together and carried it back to his dorm with Pyrrha in tow.

He placed it on the shelf and got an emergency signal from school. It was team JNPR's shift as the on-call backup so they weren't allowed to train or leave campus and now that they had been given the alert they all headed for the docks.

Jorge and Pyrrha got there the same time as Nora and Ren while Kaaniack who had added himself to the team JNPR group alert beat all of them there waiting with Sasha. he had his armor which looked like it was heavy metal plates on his knees, elbows, shoulders, and chest. It was heavy armor for an aura enhanced student but no one was going to argue with him.

He carried a lever action rifle that compliment Jorge's rolling block nicely he also had a long case that probably held another long gun. They boarded the bullhead and buckled themselves in and asked the pilot where they were going and who they were helping.

"Fort Vindobona, team RWBY" the pilot answered as he took off and was flying at an amazingly fast speed pushing his bullhead to its limits.

The mention of their sister team plus the urgency with which they were moving left an uncomfortable silence over the cabin but no one broke it. This was the calm before the storm and it needed to happen.

Jorge and Pyrrha wordlessly and thoughtlessly interlocked their fingers. Ren and Nora did the same while Kaaniack tucked an orange scarf into the back of his belt. Jorge recognized it as Yang's scarf and wondered if they really knew how it looked for Kaaniack to wear Yang's scarf into battle but that was for after the battle.

The rest of the ride was smooth and pasted fast and soon they were getting landing directions from the Valetian fort.

They were on their final approach before they were attacked by a gargantuan nevermore. The animal ripped off one of the wings in a single attack. They were crashing and the pilot was doing all he could to save them from the crash.

Since they were all buckled into a chair or in Sasha's case buckled to someone who was buckled in the crash was jarring but thanks to their pilot they survived and managed to avoid landing on their sides or top.

Jorge rushed to the cockpit only to find the pilot dead. He headed back out to see that his team was assembled and waiting for him to give an order, there were too many Grimm to kill but the fort was about two hundred yards away. They might not be able to make but they had to try.

"To the fort," Jorge said. And with that they took off running for the gate when they got there they saw that the Grimm too close and that the fort couldn't open without letting the Grimm in as well. "Prepare to fight, we have to hold here," Jorge said turning around and starting to open fire with his rifle. Pyrrha, Nora. Kaanicak put down his extra case and did the same with Ren and Sasha preparing to fight the first Grimm to make it into their range.

Suddenly the doors opened and a man on a motorcycle came roaring out and charged the Grimm. He drew the wave off the children and they made it inside the fort so that his sacrifice wasn't for nothing.

They made their way up to the upper wall were team RWBY was waiting for them, Ruby had her rifle out and was laying down covering fire for the man on the bike.

It was a large bike that looked like it was designed to look like an Ursa. He had a long lance in his right hand and whenever a Grimm would get into range he would jab the lance into the beast and then the lance would retract. A moment later the Grimm would explode and the man would stick his now shortened lance into his bike before he would hold it back out and extend it back out.

He was drawing the Grimm away from the fort and once they were away and the gates where resealed a tall man who was looking over the rampart fired off a flare.

Once the flare had popped in the air he threw away the pistol and brought up his right hand in a salute before swinging his hand down and thumping a now-closed fist on the front of his left shoulder twice before holding his upper arm out at ninety degrees from his chest and his lower arm he held straight into the air ninety degrees from his upper arm.

The man on the bike returned the salute before riding into the swarm of Grimm and disappearing into an explosion that destroyed most of the mass.

The man on the wall turned to look at Jorge, are you Jorge Telmarvak?"

Taking a step forward Jorge said "Yes sir," Jorge saw team RWBY behind the man slowly making their way down the wall Ruby had folded her rifle back down and looked extremely downtrodden

When the man continued Jorge gave him his attention once more. " I am colonel Anaxandridas Atlas special forces," he pointed to a man who looked to be cleaning his rifle. "That is Robert McCann. He is with the Valetian Foreign Legion. He is my second in command. I know that it isn't protocol but we are way past protocol here. Are any of you snipers?"

Jorge raised his hand and Kaaniack raised his as well. The colonel pointed at the main tower and his point was made. He wanted them to do overwatch for the fort.

They nodded and then took off at a light run for the tower. They ran past several men many of which looked either sick or injured. Once they were in the tower they saw that it was a good vantage point and if it wasn't built for snipers then it was built for observers.

They both set up with their rifles Kaaniack with sharps that he had in a case and Jorge with deusbane.

"How much ammo do you have?" Kaaniack asked

Jorge pulled open his duster to show that he had three bandoliers of ammo. "Who made your rifle?" Jorge asked

"It's and R&A sharps," Kaaniack said as he went prone with his rifle placing a box of ammo next to him. He left the now open case next to him and Jorge saw several boxes of ammo inside.

Jorge setup looking in the opposite direction saying, "this could be a long job so keep your eyes open until told otherwise."

He heard a grunt that sounded like an acknowledgment so he put his hearing protection in and returned to his own rifle. He had his rifle propped up in a stand that allowed him to lean against a crate while still looking down the scope. He would need to move if he wanted to turn his gun to his left but he could do that and he may be here for a while.

Suddenly Kaaniack opened fire but Jorge didn't move. The thing he was shooting at may be a diversion. After he heard Kaaniack's gun run dry and heard that he was furiously reloading he took out his ear protection and turned to see what it was.

He saw a massive nevermore that was almost at the fort. It swooped down and grabbed what looked like a radio tower and flew off carrying the now crushed tower in its talons. It flew back out through Jorge's line of sight so he got on his gun and got ready. He loaded what a proximity sensitive HE round. They were expensive but getting rid of this thing would be worth it.

He lined up his shot and squeezed the trigger there was a blast that made his ears ring reminding to put his ear pro on next time. But for now he was on the sope and he wouldn't leave it until that bird was dead.

He saw the shell explode to the left of the nevermore which was what he wanted it made the bird turn to his right. So he fired another one and now the bird was flying perpendicular to him. He loaded an HE round that was designed to penetrate and then explode.

He aimed and offered a lead on the target before firing. He saw the bird lurch to its left once more before it began to slowly descend. It may not be dead but it was out of action and it most likely wouldn't live very long.

He heard a sound at the hatch and turned to see Ren coming up with a couple of walkie-talkies. "You two are going to need these," he handed them the walkies and then continued. "By the way, that thing just destroyed our only means of communicating with the rest of Remnant we are gonna be here for a while." 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been several hours since the nevermore had destroyed the radio tower, Colonel Anaxandridas had told Jorge and Kaaniack that the direction that Jorge was facing wouldn't be seeing any combat the Grimm attack was being funneled by a canyon that feeds out towards Kaaniack's side.

Since the Grimm weren't known for their intelligence they could leave the other side alone. Jorge wasn't sure about that but he could quickly turn around if need be so he didn't let it bother him. He and Kaaniack had spent the past several hours taking pot shots at any Grimm that tried to get to close to the fort.

Jorge reached over to his cup and drank some of the coffee that he and Kaaniack had made. Kaaniack had the propane stove and Jorge had the instant coffee, he had written MUD on the package but it was still coffee so he didn't care.

It had been a while since they had seen any Grimm and one of the fort remaining snipers a man name Simo called in over a walkie-talkie and offered to take over for the night." Jorge accepted and looked to see that Kaaniack was already asleep so he closed the armored slats on the windows and got comfortable leaning on his crate.

…

It was getting late and Pyrrha was preparing to turn in for the night, she had been told by a sniper named Simo that Jorge and Kaaniack would be sleeping in their tower. She was given a cot but couldn't sleep. It sounded corny but she missed having Jorge next to her or maybe it was the fact that Simo was firing off a shot every few minutes. Either way, she did her best to sneak up to the tower where she found Jorge and Kaaniack asleep.

Jorge was leaned against a crate and Kaaniack had his bag under the back of his head like a pillow. She made her way over to Jorge who seemed to move to make room for her against his right side which made her question whether or not he was asleep. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

It wasn't lost on her how close they came to dying today. Team JNPR was dangerous but without the sacrifice of that man, they would have no doubt died outside the fort. Even now she wasn't able to sleep too haunted by the thought of having to lose Jorge or any of her friends for that matter. She was starting to drift off when she heard the same hatch she had come through open once more. She looked and saw Jorge's left hand twitch in the direction of his pistol ready to draw if need be. But it wasn't as soon Yang snuck her way into the room. She did her best to creep across the room before she laid down and started to cuddle into Kaaniack.

Pyrrha did her best not to giggle at the sight there was a brief moment when Kaaniack realized that there was someone holding him where he started to fight back but soon he seemed to recognize that it was Yang. that may have had to do with Yang holding his head against her ample breasts like he was a big stuffed animal. He relaxed and seemed to go back to sleep at about the same time that Pyrrha managed to drift off to sleep herself.

The next day Pyrrha woke up to see that Kaaniack and Yang had moved in their sleep and now it was Yang who was being held close. Pyrrha wanted to make a fuss and embarrass the two of them like Yang had done to her and Jorge but she chose not were too cute so she pretended to sleep until Yang left.

Then she turned to face Jorge and after giving him a kiss she left him to get back to his post. She in the meantime went back to where she was assigned. She was helping the corpsman to move the injured and dead soldiers into one of the medical buildings. She also helped Yang with moving a couple of heavy machine guns over to the side of the fort that was most likely to be attacked.

While they worked they heard Jorge and Kaaniack resume firing. They would be out of ammo soon but they were helping to keep the Grimm back. And every minute that they bought them was another minute for them to try to get a message through to Atlas or Beacon.

She saw Nora and some of the other soldiers were reinforcing the main gate. She also knew that it wouldn't do a damn thing to stop and Ursa but it made the soldiers feel safer and when they felt safer they didn't attract as many Grimm.

Suddenly Jorge and Kaaniack started to fire at an alarming speed. They kept doing so until Kaaniack jumped out of the tower and yelled. "Air attack incoming everyone get to cover, NOW!" he was running for the nearest piece of overhead cover when Pyrrha looked in the direction that they were shooting in and saw what looked like a squadron of large nevermores. They were forming up for an attack that could rain down hundreds of feathers all of which could kill someone.

Pyrrha ran for cover and found it inside of a nearby building. She saw a couple of men trying to run to a broken down tank for cover, they weren't going to make it so she knew what she had to do.

She reached out with her semblance and grabbed the tank. It was the heaviest thing she had ever tried to move before but she had to try. She could barely lift the tank a few inches off the ground but once she had she was able to move it with relative ease.

She managed to move it several feet closer to the men before her aura gave way and she dropped it. While they were confused as to why the tank was floating they weren't going to stand around and question the phenomenon. They quickly ducked under the tank and waited.

Then Pyrrha saw Yang, she had left her cover to try to move an injured soldier back and she wasn't going to be able to get back to cover in time. She reached for her shield and readied herself to run out and try to save her friend. It was a useless move that would just get them both killed but it just might save Yang's life and if it did then it would be worth it.

She had made it to the doorway when she saw Jorge seemingly fall from the sky and landing in front of them. Jorge used his right hand to force Yang into a crouch and he held his left hand out towards the now flying swarm of feathers. She screamed his name in the hopes that she could somehow save him from what was certain death.

After three seconds there was still no feathers and after five Pyrrha dared to peak out from behind her cover to see that the spear sized feathers where all being stopped about ten feet from the fort's main wall. It was true that Jorge had a telekinetic semblance but she had never heard of anyone doing anything on this scale before. Once the feathers stopped coming she saw Jorge take his right hand off of Yang and hold it back like he was going to throw an imaginary spear.

Without thinking about Pyrrha was stepping out of cover to see what she thought he was doing. She could see that she wasn't alone as several others had left their cover to see what was happening.

After Jorge made a grunting sound that sounded more like a growl that strangely turned Pyrrha on and then she saw him move as though he was going to throw his imaginary spear. She saw the feathers all start to fly back at the nevermores. She saw the feathers all turn around thanks to their deadly aerodynamics. She saw the nevermores try to evade the counter-attack and she saw them all fall lifeless to the ground stuck full of their own feathers.

There was a moment of silence before a loud cheer was started by the men. An attack meant to demoralize them had only raised their spirits. Pyrrha started making her way over to Jorge who had first gone over to Colonel Anaxandridas where he said something she couldn't hear and then he started towards his tower. Pyrrha could tell that he was trying to hide just how tired he was after what he just did.

He wanted to keep the high spirits and if he had to pretend to be fine when he wasn't then so be it. She followed him into the tower and locked the door behind her. using the short-range frequency the walkies worked on she sent Yang a text to keep Kaaniack out of the tower until she said otherwise.

She got back a winking emoji with "go get some," written under it. Pyrrha wasn't which was crazier, her current plan for the next few minutes or the fact that Yang knew what she was planning.

She shook her head before climbing up to and opening the hatch climbing up. she then locking it behind her. She saw Jorge was on his walkie with one of the snipers. "Hey Vasili, that little magic trick of mine really took it out of me, do you think you can give an hour or two to recover?"

There was a moment of silence before the sniper responded. "After what you did, you and your friend have the day off. Tanya, Chris, Chuck, Simo, and I can handle this from here."

"Thanks, man, and thanks to the rest of you well. I know you four are listening." Jorge said.

After a moment there was a chorus of Da, copy, and kopioi.

Jorge pulled out his scroll and checked his team's aura levels. His were low but so where Pyrrha. He turned to see her and asked."I know how I drained most of my aura but what did you…" he never got to finish his question as Pyrrha quickly swung her hands around his neck and crashed her lips into his. He, to say the least, but soon enough they were both on the ground fighting with their respective clothes. This time they were a bit more patient and instead of destroying each other's clothes they were trying to unbutton and unzip everything. She saw Jorge reach for one of his pistols before he pulled a round out and threw it at the button that closed the slats to give them some privacy.

Yang was surprisingly calm for someone who less than two minutes ago was about to die. She always knew that the life of a huntress was dangerous. She had figured that she could die on the job one day but she still hadn't made her peace with that fact. But when she saw a limping soldier trying as hard as he was to get to cover from the oncoming hail of feathers something in her snapped and she no longer feared death.

She was pulled from her musings by her scroll buzzing. The nevermore from the day before may have destroyed the radio tower but Weiss had managed to get the scrolls working on the short-range frequencies that the walkie-talkies used.

She checked her scroll and saw that Pyrrha wanted her to keep Kaaniack out of his sniper tower until she was told otherwise. It didn't take a genius to figure out why the invincible girl wanted some alone time with the resident dad friend.

She sent Pyrrha a winking emoji along with some words of encouragement. She was then grabbed by a strong hand and half dragged into one of the currently empty buildings. She was getting ready to hand whoever dared touch her their ass when she saw that it was Kaaniack.

He looked both relieved and angry at the same time and Yang didn't know why. "Where is your armor?" he asked. Suddenly it made sense why he looked like this. She was just nearly killed and she wasn't wearing her armor. She had 'forgotten' the shirt at Beacon and didn't think that anyone would care too much.

"Why does it matter to you where my armor is?" Yang asked. She knew that she sounded madder than she was but he had just dragged her into a random room to chastise her about her choice of attire.

"When you snuck into my sniper's nest to cuddle you made your safety my concern," he said. With his arms crossed.

He had a good point and Yang wasn't good at arguing so she was going to go with her usual solution which was to angrily storm out of the room and leave him to sort it out. But before she could she heard Kaaniack's armor clincking in a way she hadn't heard it before.

She turned to see that he had taken off his chest plate and was holding it out to her. "If you won't wear your armor then you need to wear mine," he said

Yang wanted to argue with him but it was clear that he wasn't going to give on this and the more she thought about it the more it made sense to her why he was like this. He just seen her almost die so he was going to be protective for a little while. If wearing the armor for a few days made him feel better then so be it.

She took the armor and with his help, she latched it down to fit her better. It was heavy and she wasn't used to the weight hanging on her shoulders but she would live with it for a little while. After she finished adjusting it to herself she saw that Kaaniack was shaking. It wasn't cold which only left the option that he was frazzled from the attack. She reached out and hugged as best she could while still wearing the heavy plate armor.

She rested her head on his chest and slipped one of his hands down the back of the armor so that he could feel her heart beating through her shirt. She heard his heart rate slow down and then return to normal. She wanted to stay here all day but knew that she had work to do.

Then she remembered she had to keep Kaaniack busy, didn't she. It was a bad excuse to stand here and hold him like he was a stuffed animal but it was her excuse and she would ride it to the end.


	12. Chapter 12

**_sorry for all the technical stuff in this one, I know that it isn't big on story. Also, review if anyone actually reads this and gets the references behind all the sniper names._**

Chris Mawhinney sat behind his spotting scope. Right after Jorge was told that he and Kaaniack had the day off the blinds to the tower he was in closed. He knew that it probably wasn't a problem but in the off chance that it wasn't he was going to calibrate his thermal spotting scope to look through the wall to make sure.

"Hey Chris, what ya doing?" called Charles Murphy. Chris' sniper companion was looking down his own scope at the field they were supposed to be watching over.

"I am just checking in on Jorge, he closed the armored blinds right after we gave him the day off. It is most likely not a problem but I need to be certain." Chris responded as he kept focusing his scope in order to see the heat signatures inside the tower.

"Well, when you find out that Jorge is just napping can you get back on the other side of our tower. " the new voice was from the only woman in the fort's sniper unit. She was Tanya Pavlichenko. She was a master sniper from the Atlas borderlands. She had killed over three hundred men and Grimm. She was generally credited as being the single most dangerous non-aura enhanced woman in history.

Her body count was about as high as Mawhinney's but Charles, and Simo both had many more kills than any of them. Meanwhile Vasily. Whose full name was Vasily Hathcock had the least kills but what made him special and put him in charge was the kind of enemies he had killed.

His missions where legendary. He had killed several white fang snipers including several famous ones such as the viper and the hyena. He once spent three days crawling through an open field in order to get into position to kill a white fang general. He was the most famous sniper in all of Atlas maybe even the world.

Vasili was in a secondary hide with Simo. Simo was the deadliest sniper in remnant history. He had killed over five hundred enemy combatants. It was important to note that Simo fought for the white fang. He had actually tried to kill Vasili a few times. But then the Faunus war ended and now they had come out of retirement to help secure an undermanned fort on the border of civilized land.

Chris was still trying to focus on his scope when Tanya said."Chris gets off ze scope, you won't like what you will see."

Chris ignored her and kept dialing the distance back and forth until he finally got it to lock onto the right distance. He saw the heat image start to come through and once he could make out the shapes he recoiled back in shock. "Ahh, I can't unsee that," he said. As he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Chuck said as he went over to look through the scope. He never made it as when he was close Tanya reached over and smacked him on the back of his head. She then turned the dial on Chris' scope as well as turning the scope so that it was both out of focus and off target.

"Leave them alone, they are young let them have some privacy," Tanya said as she looked at Chuck who was glaring at her for hitting him.

"I just wanted to see what messed with Chris so much," Chuck said as he returned to his own scope watching over his zone.

"Believe me," Chris said still rubbing his nose. "you don't want to know what I saw. All I can tell you is that they are young and full of energy."

…

Jorge and Pyrrha laid on their backs covered in nothing but sweat and other liquids. "So," Jorge said. "That just happened"

"Yeah," Pyrrha said. Just as frazzled as Jorge and maybe a little less disheveled. "It really did,"

They both wanted to speak about the things that had happened in the last thirty minutes but they couldn't find the words to do so. After about three minutes of just laying there. Jorge stood up and went to go get dressed only to find that he reeked of sweat and other such activities.

He looked to see Pyrrha was standing and looking at herself clearly thinking the same. As his eyes ghosted over her still naked form. Her skin almost alabaster white, and the curves of her body enthralling. Jorge had to look away or else they may be held up for another few minutes with other such activities.

"We smell," Pyrrha said. Trying to find a way to freshen up. Jorge reached into his bag and pulled out a box. He opened them to reveal that it was a box of baby wipes.

"Shower in a box," Jorge said as he started to wipe himself down. When he was satisfied he put his clothes back on and made his way down to the fort's improvised forge. He managed to get it going with a magnesium super starter.

" what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked him. She had apparently taken his advice on the baby wipes since she smelled more like alcohol and lotion than anything else

"I am making a bow," Jorge said.

He hoped that Pyrrha wouldn't ask any more questions but his hopes were dashed when she asked: "What for?"

Jorge worked as he spoke gathering several silicon carbide ingots saying. "Those nevermores came out of nowhere, we need intel. So tonight I am going scouting I will need a weapon for when I do that since Deusbane is many things but quiet isn't one of them."

He kept working knowing that Pyrrha wouldn't be happy with this, she had almost lost him less than an hour ago and now he was getting ready to go out into the wild to scout out the Grimm.

"Okay," she said causing Jorge to almost drop his tools in shock. By now he had gotten all of the ingots into three crucibles and was placing them into the forge. He nearly cracked a crucible when he almost dropped it.

Once the clay pot was in the forge he turned to look at Pyrrha with an eyebrow raised. "You're not coming with me," he said hoping that it was more of a command than a question.

"I know," she said with an unreadable expression on her face. "I know that you aren't going to change and I love you for it. It will do neither of us any good to act any different, maybe one day you will settle down but for now, you need to be active. I understand," As she spoke she walked over and hugged him resting the side of her head on his chest.

Jorge wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his stubble covered cheek on the side of one of her ears. He pulled away and got back to work pumping the bellows heating the forge. Once he had heated the metal until it was liquid he poured it into a mold meant to form larger ingots. Seeing that his shirt was starting to stick to his chest Jorge peeled it off and threw it into a chair near the edge of the workshop. He could feel Pyrrha's eyes on his now. He could also hear Yang teasing Pyrrha for her looking.

Jorge returned to his and work and soon had formed the three still soft ingots into one longbow that lacked any significant curve but made up for it with its size and material of choice having a very high yield point. It was thicker towards the handle which itself was about a third of the way from the bottom. All in all, it was about eight feet long with a handle at about three and a half feet. Once he was done forging it he submerged it in a slow quenching liquid. He didn't have time to anneal it otherwise he would have.

With the bow made he turned to the string. He settled on a seven-foot length of steel cable. All that was left now was to make the arrows for this bow. He forged out several fifty-five feet by quarter inch silicon carbide rods. Each one was eleven feet long. He then cut them all in half forming ten five and a half foot rods. Now came the hard part.

Jorge forged out ten tool steel ingots each weighing about three ounces. The next forge wielded one to each of the arrowheads to the shafts. All he needed now was to find a way to fletch the arrows he made his way to the wall and after seeing that the Grimm where repositioning and as such weren't in the field Jorge told the man at the wall to be ready t cover him if need be.

He saw one man get ready to set up an HMG in the mouth of the gate to cover Jorge's return. "Don't bother," Jorge said to the man. "I can get in on my own, just don't shoot me when I return," while the man seemed to be a little confused he didn't argue with the man who had saved the base from bombardment earlier that day.

Jorge jumped from the top of the wall and made his way to the where the nevermores all fell. Sure enough, the bodies where gone but the feathers still remained like he thought they would.

He searched and found about forty right wing feathers which he then cut down until there was about a sixteenth of an inch of quill still attached and then he cut the feather itself down to about a ten inches by an inch and a half. With all the fletchings he might need Jorge headed back and when he reached the wall he summoned all the aura he could and funneled it into his legs. In truth, he could have done this when he first arrived but he knew that Nora and Kaaniack couldn't. He also knew there would be a cold day in Hell before Ren left Nora and Pyrrha might be able to but she would leave her friends to their death.

With a grunt, he lunged up and just cleared the wall. He came up right in front of a soldier who seemed both shit and pissed himself at the same time. Jorge landed silently and made his way back to the workshop. By now there was a small crowd who had gathered to see what he was doing. Some had probably guessed but some hadn't.

Jorge used a fresh band saw blade and cut the nocks into the arrows. With that done he trimmed up the feathers until they were all uniform. Afterward, he picked the thirty best and moved on.

Next, he went to work getting out the dremel tool and carefully, (and with Pyrrha's help) he cut helical grooves into the back of the arrows to hold the fletchings. He then lined the small trenches with a strong and fast setting epoxy before he laid a feather into each one.

With the arrows all made Jorge turned his focus to what he would be wearing. He went through and mixed up some mud. He stored the mud and went back to his arrows they were almost ready so he went and found Yang. his hair was getting a little too long to be left unkempt but he liked it so he borrowed a hair tie. He had to do Yang a favor first. He had to let her braid his hair.

He was nervous about how the men would take to seeing their current hero with his hair in braids but when he saw it he saw that it was surprisingly well done and seemed to actually increase his manliness. With that done he made his way to the workshop and found his arrows ready to go.

He grabbed a quiver that was laying around and after he added a piece of wood to it he was able to stick his arrows into it. The sun was getting low and he needed to get going so he went to his mud which was now very paste-like and spread it all over his still exposed back, arms, and chest. He made sure not to get any on his right hand yet.

Knowing this was his last chance to do so Jorge turned to Pyrrha who almost seemed to be waiting for him and after placing his right hand on the back on her head he kissed her. It was both loving a sad, he was saying goodbye and he might not be coming back. With that done he applied the mud to his face. He would need a real shower if he made it back but that was a problem for later. Now he turned bow in hand and jumped once more off of the Fort's wall.

It was time to disappear if he was lucky he may even reappear later.


	13. Chapter 13

Pyrrha hadn't slept since Jorge left and that was almost two days ago. She was beginning to worry about him and his mission.

She was currently laying down in on the cot she was given with Jorge's shirt. It smelled like him and that gave her a small amount of comfort.

She was alerted to a disturbance when she heard some of the guards running through the barracks on their way to the colonel. She followed them and listened in on what they had to say.

"Sir, there is a Grimm approaching the wall, sir," one soldier said.

"A Grimm, as in singular?" the colonel asked. It was uncommon for Grimm to ever act alone unless it was a lone nevermore or Deathstalker.

"Yes sir, and it seems to be dragging someone with it." the other soldier said.

"Is the person alive?" the colonel asked.

"We think so, what should we do?" the first soldier asked.

"Follow me," the colonel said as he lead them to the gates. Sure enough, there was a Beowulf that seemed to be dragging a person by their arm. And once it was close enough they saw that it was Jorge,

The colonel had the gates opened just enough to allow the grim to pass through while the machine guns were trained on the tree line.

Once the gates closed everyone who was awake had surrounded the grim and were pointing weapons at it.

It released Jorge's arm and he instantly sprang to his feet like nothing was wrong. He started to scratch the grim behind its ear and the creature's leg began to twitch. It rolled over on its back and Jorge scratched its belly.

"Telmarvak, what are you doing?" the colonel asked he was clearly nervous.

"I am rewarding Shadow," Jorge said. When he was done the Grimm quickly rolled back to its feet and stood behind him. It looked almost cute but Pyrrha knew better. That thing was a monster, no more alive than a rock.

She tightened her grip on her weapon and Jorge noticed turning to her and saying. "Don't worry about Shadow he has been not really tamed but more like educated, he won't attack anyone. It turns out that the Grimm are animals just like any other kind."

Almost as though to punctuate Jorge's sentence Shadow rolled over and then walked over to Jorge's side and laid down like it was an eleven-foot puppy.

She wasn't sure but she trusted Jorge so she let it go. "I need to get to Vale, this base isn't the target," Jorge said as he gathered a set of metal poles. Then he gathered a sheet from one of the beds and used some of the dirt to stain one side of it to a dark brown. The colonel was following Jorge asking him to explain.

"What do you mean, what are you doing?" he said as he watched Jorge start to lash the sheets to the poles that he had attached in a square shape. He answered the colonel saying " the amount of Grimm out there could have easily taken this fort by now, they aren't attacking us they are going around us and heading for Vale. that's why I was playing dead a moment ago, these Grimm are organized. So I want any of their scouts to be confused by what just happened"

When he finished he turned to his team and team RWBY who had by now assembled and said. " I can only take one person with me and we are gonna need to move fast. Any volunteers?"

Pyrrha instantly raised her hand. She wasn't entirely certain what was going on but she understood that Jorge was heading into battle and she was going to be there with him.

He nodded and went back to work. When he was done he had made an improvised pouch that he had braided onto Shadow's chest. In this pouch, he placed his rifle Pyrrha's rifle and all of their ammo. With morning approaching he and Pyrrha climbed upon Shadow's back. There was no saddle but Jorge got his feet on the poles for the pouch and his left hand in Shadow's hair. His right held his pistol. And Pyrrha simply held onto him. Shadow made his way to the gate and Jorge saw colonel Anaxandridas was waiting for them.

"I will try to get reinforcements here as soon as possible. If I can't do that I will send you lockers full of ammo, and medical supplies." Jorge said as he readied himself for the long ride to Vale. he looked at his teammates who were staying behind and said: " head to Vale as soon as you can I will have need of you there."

Ren and Nora nodded but Kaaniack shook his head and said. "No, I am needed here. If you repel the attack on Vale then the Grimm will be coming here and they will want an easy kill."

Jorge knew that he was right and he also knew that getting him to leave Yang would be nearly impossible." you've got a good point, stay here and help them. After we force back the Grimm we will be on our way here to reinforce you, until then we will be sending you ammo and medical supplies in lockers. "

Having said everything he needed to Jorge waited for Pyrrha to say her goodbyes she gave everyone a hug and mounted Shadow holding onto Jorge's back.

Shadow would have to run on all fours to avoid accidentally throwing Pyrrha off but that was fine since he was faster on four legs than two. The gate was about to be opened when Shadow simply climbed up the wall and jumped off sprinting into the nearby forest heading towards Vale.

This left the fort to prepare for the attack that may never come. They knew this it was going to be tense for the next few days.

By the end of the week they had repelled several waves of Grimm they were running out of ammo but then the lockers Jorge had promised them arrived. With the semi-steady ammo supply they were able to hold back the Grimm with the machine guns. that Pyrrha and Yang placed after almost a week reinforcements finally arrived but not from vale.

It turned out that both the fort's former commander and the current colonel Anaxandridas were both members of the famed cavalry unit the Grimm Cuirassiers or the GCs for short they were signaled when the flare that colonel Anaxandridas fired off sent out an electromagnetic signal. And they came in force. They drove back the Grimm attack that was present and then made their way into the fort.

One of their men was wounded so he was taken into the medical tent where she saw Ren and called him over to his side. He whispered something into Ren's ear and then gave him the keys to his bike just before he died.

Ren took the man bloody leather jacket off his body and made his way out to the bike. He was his usual wordless self when he reached the bike he put on the jacket and mounted the bike before immediately inserting the key into the ignition.

Up until now the GCs in the fort had been watching him but they were doing so out of mild curiosity. If he tried to leave with the bike he would have most likely been attacked but the fact that he found the ignition and turned the bike over so quickly cause them to watch him in more of impressed light.

Not many people knew where the ignition was on their bikes so Ren finding it so fast seemed a little odd. Then he turned the engine over, another thing that most folks wouldn't know how to do.

He then used the bike's one-handed stick control to perform a few basic movements. He started out sloppy but he soon cleaned his performance up until it was almost on par with the other rides. It was clear to Nora that Ren was proving that he knew how to handle the bike more than anything else. After he had proven himself he got off of the bike took the keys out and approached the leader of the GCs that had been sent.

His name was Erwin Patton and he was a proud man with two high-quality pistols with boarbatusk ivory handles. "Hello," Ren said. Stopping just a few feet from the large man. " my name is Lie Ren. and I think you may have known my father."

The General's eyes squinted in thought and then lit up in recognition "Oh, you must be Lie's little boy," He said as he offered his hand to Ren. "I rode alongside your father on many a charge, he a good rider. I am sorry about what happened to him and your mother."

As he spoke he was searching through his saddlebags until he pulled out a leather jacket with on the back and a set of riding glasses. He offered them to Ren saying. " these were your father's. After we heard what happened we counter-attacked the Grimm in Kuroyuri we found them in the house. I didn't know what to do with them so I hung onto them. It seems I made the right choice."

Ren took the goggles and jacket saying, "Sir, we need to get to Vale our team leader is there and he is going to need our help more than this fort is. I have no right to ask this of you but I want to take the bike I was just riding and a few of your riders to help defend Vale."

The man smiled and said. "When a rider gives someone his keys he gives them his bike, that bike is yours now and you say that Vale is under attack as well?"

Ren nodded once and said. " the fort isn't being attacked so they can take it, the Grimm are keeping us from warning Vale."

General Patton grinned even wider and turned to his men and yelled. "I need five volunteers to help this young man reach Vale."

Five men walked out of the crowd and performed the salute that colonel Anaxandridas had performed their first day at the fort.

They mounted their bikes and rode to the gate waiting for Ren. Ren walked over to Nora handing her the jacket that had belonged to his father. "You may want to wear this," he said as he mounted his bike and waited.

It took Nora a moment to realize that he was waiting for her. She quickly put the jacket on and hopped on the bike behind Ren hugging her arms around him. It occurred to her that she never knew that Ren's father was a GC or that Ren knew how to ride, but then again they never actually spoke about the times before they were together. All of the memories were just too painful. When the gate opened they speed off with the other riders on their way to arrived almost five days later and saw that the Grimm where nowhere in sight.

Understanding that this combined with the two atlesian warships above meant that the battle was over and that the city was saved the five riders turned back and headed to the fort leaving Ren and Nora to enter the city on their own.

When they arrived they saw that the streets were cleared of all grim but that it also looked like it was a warzone. As they made their way down the streets the bike's repulsor lifts kept the body only a few inches off the ground. Ren turned the power to the lifts up and with that was able to safely traverse the debris. They made their way to what looked to be command tent. When they approached they expected to see General Ironwood and Ozpin with Glynda somewhere in between the two of them.

Instead, they saw a woman that looked like Weiss only older, she was in an Atlas uniform but was definitely not General Ironwood standing beside a man that they had never seen before he was tall and lean with about three weeks of stubble.

Ren lowered the standing struts on the bike and got off, Nora soon followed him with one of her arms laced around one of Ren's. When they approached the two people they didn't bother to turn to look at them. It was clear that they were expecting Ren and Nora to say something that explained why they were here. So Ren said. "We came here from Fort Vindobona, we planned to help with the defense but it seems that the battle here is over."

The woman didn't look up from the map she was staring at "Fort Vindobona, I thought that it was saved by now. Didn't the GCs arrive?" she asked.

"Yes," Ren answered. " they arrived almost six days ago, our team leader and his partner are here so we came as soon as we could. Do you know where Jorge Telmarvak is?"

At the mention of Jorge's name, they both looked up from their map and said at almost the same time. "You know Jorge Telmarvak?"

"Yes, do you know where he and Pyrrha Nikos are?" Nora asked. She was getting worried but she wasn't sure why.

" I can take you to him." a voice said from the corner of the tent. When they looked Ren and Nora saw the largest man they had ever seen he was at least nine feet tall and looked like he weighed over five hundred pounds. He had an armored black-backed and white chested Akita Terrier mix at his feet. "Follow me," he said as he lead them out of the tent


	14. Chapter 14

Jorge woke up feeling warm. He was in a hospital bed that he guessed was the Beacon Infirmary. To his right, he felt someone sleeping and when he looked he saw Pyrrha. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. A slight smile stretched over her face as she nuzzled into Jorge's chest.

Seeing her gave him a different kind of warmth that started in his chest and spread outward. He wasn't sure but he was relatively certain that this what true love felt like. It was the only explanation

He looked around and saw that he saw hooked up to a few of the machines in the room which made sense to him. After all, he knew that he was pushing himself to his limit with the siege, even as he thought about the siege his mind froze.

He was confused, Pyrrha died on the first day of the siege, didn't she. After he kept thinking he remembered that he had probably pushed himself too hard and as a result, he passed out. Then he must have had a nightmare that Pyrrha had died since she was clearly alive. He could feel her chest moving as she breathed.

He settled on the fact that she was alive and to be sure he leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She seemed to be stirred by the show of affection because she moved a little and then looked up at him.

"Morning," he said as she slowly shook the sleep from her eyes. "How did you sleep?" he asked her.

"I would have slept better if I wasn't so worried about a certain someone pushing themselves too far and getting hurt a result," she said it was clear that she meant him but she also knew that something was already bothering him. "What's wrong, you seem a little tense?"

He shook his head smiling he held her tightly and said, "nothing, I was just a little confused."

Pyrrha leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his own. "How about now," she asked.

Jorge smiled and kissed her back before saying. "A little better but I could use a few more of those."

Pyrrha smiled and sat up from the hospital bed. Jorge saw her go into the attached restroom so he took a moment to sit up and think. He was sore all over but that was to be expected. He sat on the edge of the bed and thought about the past, the present, and finally their future.

Pyrrha stepped out of the bathroom when she saw Jorge facing away from her while he sat on the edge of the bed. She see could by the way his shoulders were set that he was thinking. He didn't see her walk over to the bed, he didn't hear her climb onto the bed behind him. But he did feel when wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" she asked, the cinnamon toothpaste she had used still lingering on her breath.

"Do you really want to know?" Jorge said, still staring into the floor like it was a looking glass to the deepest wonders of the world.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have asked now would I." she answered.

Jorge looked at her with a serious face before saying. "I'm thinking about you dressed in white, walking down the aisle with rice in your hair. I'm thinking about Ren standing at my left and Nora standing at your right. A small town preacher between us. I'm thinking about a small house in the countryside. You and me sleeping in on a Saturday morning only to be woken up by stampeding children. But mostly," Jorge said intertwining the fingers of his right hand with Pyrrha's. "I'm just thinking about YOU,"

Jorge saw that Pyrrha had tears in her eyes as with a shaky voice she asked him. "Did you really mean that?"

Closing his left hand around her right and turning to face her he said. "If I didn't then I wouldn't have said it. Pyrrha Nikos, will you marry me?"

Pyrrha threw herself into Jorge's arms as she screamed yes into his shoulder as she cried. He ran a hand through her hair. She leaned back before once more pressing her lips to his.

While she was doing so there was a soft crack that came from behind her. She stiffened up and when Jorge looked down he saw a spear of pure darkness had been run through her back and was sticking out of upper right side of her chest just under her collar bone. She was bleeding fast and Jorge could see the pain and fear in her eyes.

There was nothing he could do, Jorge knew that the moment he saw it wound but he had to try, he had to. But there was just so much blood, he saw the life fading from her eyes as she struggled to stay alive even if only for another moment of life. All at once due to the combination of blood loss and shock, she dropped dead in his arms.

Jorge's head shot up from the top of the bar he had been sleeping on. His arms were crossed and he had been using them as pillows. He looked around as saw where he was. It was Ninety-Nine's, where he had been pretty much living ever since the battle had ended. He tried to sleep at Beacon but he couldn't bring himself to.

The dreams where bad as it was. For the past five nights, he had been having the same dream. Every night he dreamed that he was with Pyrrha and that she was alive, that the past week and a half had just been a nightmare. Then every night he watched her die all over again. It was the worst kind of dream, it kept giving him some kind of hope that she was still here. Only to tear that hope from him.

The real nightmare began every time he woke up.

He could still see it feel the pain that ran through him.

"Oh, your up, you want a coffee?" it was the owner of the bar a guy named Cody Lawquane he and his three other brothers ran the place.

"Sure," Jorge said as he rubbed his head. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was about five thirty. He had slept for about an hour which was an improvement.

Soon a second brother Jorge thought was named Rex stepped out. That was the funny thing about the Lawquane's they were a set of Identical quadruplets. He had a tray with three cups of coffee. He gave one to his brother one to Jorge and the last one he took for himself.

The Lawquanes had been instrumental in saving the block that their bar was on. They had almost single-handedly rallied the civilians and police in the area. And then they lead them against the Grimm.

Jorge sipped his coffee as he checked his scroll. He had asked that anyone who was looking for him not be told where he was. Ever since he began to lead counter charges that pushed the Grimm back he had become something akin to a hero to the city. Not that he felt like one. He had helped turn the tide of the battle but that didn't matter. Pyrrha was just as dead either way. He had still failed her.

He had started to think back to the day that she died but stopped himself. He had to check his scroll. If anyone actually needed him there were a few people who had his number and knew where he was going to be.

His scroll had a message on it that read. "Your teammates are coming to find you. I told them where you are." Jorge had to do a double take when he read the message, how had Ren and Nora gotten here so fast. All available Bullheads where still in use patrolling the skies around Vale to warn of any counter attacks. He had sent three to aid the Fort but they were all shot down by the Grimm so he had instead offered to hire a mercenary group to go help them only to find that the vaunted Grimm Cuirassiers where already on their way to save the fort. They were days away but that was faster than anything Jorge could send to it would have to do.

Jorge checked the time that it was sent and saw that it was twenty minutes old. He had just enough time to put down his cup before the door was thrown open and Nora came running in and wrapped her arms around him. Jorge could tell by the fact that she was smiling that no one had told her about Pyrrha yet and he was glad. It needed to be him to tell her, they both deserved that much.

Nora let go of him and when she saw the way his face looked she could tell that there was something wrong, by now Ren had walked over from the doorway and he also waited for him to answer.

Jorge felt the tears pooling in his eyes and he felt a lump forming in his throat. He needed to say but he couldn't find the words. He felt the hot tears streaming down his face. And he could tell that they had a feeling something was wrong. A feeling that was only strengthened when Ren asked. "Jorge, Where is Pyrrha?"

Jorge had to look down unable to even meet their gaze. " she's… she's dead."

As he spoke he could hear Nora gasp and then he could hear her start to cry. H told himself that he was going to have to hold it together long enough to take care of his team but now he couldn't do a damn thing to help them. He saw Ren consoling Nora before the stoic monk looked up at Jorge.

His face was as always hard to read but Jorge had an idea. Ren was furious, one of his best friends is now dead because Jorge had failed to do HIS job. He could see the pain in Ren's eyes but there was something else. Was it pity, no Ren knew better. What was it?

Jorge had to look away once more. He was too ashamed to even maintain eye contact. Maybe one day he will be able to but not yet. For now, he would go back to wasting his life in a bar, that was at least an existence that helped to numb the pain.

Nora separated from Ren and started to walk to Jorge had sat at one of the stools she didn't want him trying to hold all of what he was feeling in. if he did then it would just poison him from the inside out.

She had almost reached him when the bartender who was cleaning a glass waved her off. He motioned for her follow him to the other end of the room and so they did. He leaned in and whispered. "I have seen men like him before, right now he has a lot of pain and anger brew in him, he is looking for something to let that anger out on. If you get too close he may lash out at you, me and my brothers are good at handling these sort of things, just leave him with us or a few days and come back."

Nora wasn't sure if she trusted this man but she didn't have much of a choice. He was right and the odds of getting Jorge to do something he didn't want to weren't too good.

Seeing that she was conflicted the bartender smiled slightly and said. "Don't worry ma'am my brothers and I were all soldiers, we know what he is feeling."

With some of her worries placated Nora headed back out of the bar with Ren before they got on Ren's bike and headed back to Beacon. When they arrived they saw the school was in good condition with the exception of Ozpin's office which looked like a bomb had gone off and blown the walls off.

They slowly made their way back to their room and saw Pyrrha's bed. When they realized that she was never going to sleep in that bed again Nora started to cry. She felt Ren wrap his arms around her from behind as he held her close. He was trying to be the stone cold emotionless man he pretended to be but Nora knew he was breaking. She could feel his tears dripping down onto her shoulder. They made their way over to Ren's bed and together crawled under the covers and after moving so that they were both comfortable they tried to get some sleep.

When they awoke they left the room to find that the halls were swarmed with students asking where Jorge was. Many of them had some manner of gift in their hands. Some wrapped some not, others just had a card.

Nora tried to get the crowd to calm down and speak one at a time. But they wouldn't settle down. When suddenly there was a thundering voice that yelled, "enough,"

The crowd fell silent and turned to see that the resident giant of team CFVY Yatsuhashi Daichi was standing at the back of the mob his team leader and the generic mom friend to all of the Beacon students Coco Adel stood beside him. "These two have just gotten here, I know that you all want to show your thanks to Jorge. I owe him one too but for now, we need to give them some room," she said with her hands in their usual place on her hips.

Her words seemed to have registered with students since they dispersed afterward all of them heading their own way. Coco approached them and said. "I take it you two don't know what happened here over the past two weeks.?"

Ren nodded as he snaked his arm around Nora's shoulders. The only thing that they knew for a fact was that Pyrrha had died.

"Alright let me fill you in on what happened," Coco said as he motioned for them to follow her. She lead them to her dorm where they ended up sitting at a table while Coco readied a kraft of coffee and Yatsuhashi almost grabbed five cups but remembered that he only needed four.

Once they were all situated at the table with a cup of coffee. Coco leaned slightly forward and said. " it all started twelve days ago when Jorge took command of the VPD."

 ** _I understand that this chapter may sting so don't be afraid to let it out in a review at me. I understand._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_thank you all for reading this story I think I may go back to writing the Jorge 5 prime timeline soon. as always feel free to review with any questions I know that this chapter may be confusing._**

"Jorge and Pyrrha arrived at Vale around twelve days ago," Coco said. "When they arrived Jorge went straight to Ozpin who in turn went to the city council. But they got bogged down in their bureaucratic ways" as she spoke Coco grew a smile saying. "At which point, Jorge made one of the most quotable lines I have ever heard.

"He stepped out from behind Ozpin and with a loud voice said" now Coco was posturing, she had puffed out her chest and rolled her shoulders back. And trying to emulate Jorge's command voice she said. "Gentlemen, I will call you that in spite of how you are acting. We are standing at the beginning of the single most important in the history of this city. And I refuse to watch you fools allow this city to burn so that you can argue over whose political power play gets to save the day. As such I am now leaving this meeting to get the defense of this city underway. Do not bother sending orders I will not be taking them from a room full of imbecilic, incompetent men such as you. Were I in your shoes I would advise either picking up a gun and fighting alongside your men or hiding with your elderly."

Coco returned to her usual stance having finished her recounting of the quote. "Not that he said that but the history books will, I plan to make sure of it," she said.

She could see the confusion in Ren and Nora's eyes so she explained further. "What he really said was much less PG and really only amounted to let's gets this done I don't care what you say, at which point he left with the city police chief and the head of S.W.A.T. both following him."

As she spoke Coco pulled up a map of the city that had three ringed zones on it. " this was his plan," she said pointing at the outermost zone she said. " he stationed the fourth year teams here along with all of the lone wolf hunters." she pointed to the second zone and said. "Here he stationed the third year teams along with the hunters who came in pairs. He also had the best men from the Vale S.W.A.T. team here as well." moving her hand to the third zone she explained. "Here was where he placed the first and second-year students along with the majority of S.W.A.T. and the full teams of hunters that were available."

There was a small x on the map that was inside of all three zones. Nora was about to ask about it when Coco cut her off. "That is the largest Bullhead bay in the city, it is also the closest one to Beacon. Jorge planned to have as many people as he could be evacuated out of the city once we had Atlas air support."

"Where were they going?" Ren asked. It was obvious that they wouldn't be going to Beacon, they would just be trading one inescapable position for another.

"They were being taken anywhere that wasn't here," Yatsuhashi said. It was the first thing he had said since they had sat down and it took Ren somewhat by surprise to hear him speak. Ren didn't say much but until thirteen minutes ago Ren thought Yatsuhashi was a functional mute.

"Some were going to Atlas, some Vacuo, some just flying as far away as they could and landing at the first settlement they found. But that was all only if the Grimm managed to breach zone three. Which they almost did." Coco said as she poured herself a second cup of coffee.

"During the first day the Grimm were more coordinated than we had ever seen before, they were aggressive and seemed to work in unison," Coco had to take a moment to ready herself before saying, "we lost a lot of good people that day, Russel, team NDGO, Sage." she needed to stop because she was getting ready to cry.

Sensing what was coming Yatsuhashi continued for her. " we almost lost Velvet, we did lose Glynda. And we don't know where Ozpin is but we can guess that he is dead too" at the mention of the headmaster and headmistress of Beacon's death Ren and Nora were both visibly shocked. Surely if anyone was going to survive it was going to be them.

"What happened to professor Goodwitch," Ren asked trying to hide his fear if Glynda didn't make it who else died.

"She was on the front lines and simply got overrun, nothing heroic or fitting of her character. Just a basic matter of being outnumbered and caught in the open. That was the moment that broke General Ironwood." Yatsuhashi said. By now Coco was quietly sobbing with one of Yatsuhashi's hands on her back. She had been close to the second in command of Beacon. They may have even become friends after she graduated, but now that would never happen. "When Glynda's end came it was quick. A deathstalker got a hold of her and burned out her arua trying to crush her. It would have succeeded if Jorge's Beowulf hadn't intervened."

At the mention of Shadow both Ren and Nora perked up slightly, they wanted to know how Jorge's pet was doing. Before they could ask Yatsuhashi continued. "While the deathstalker fought with the Beowulf Glynda started to crawl back to cover. General Ironwood saw this and he started doing everything in his power to get to her. We don't know if she saw the Ursa coming but we hope not. It took her up in its maw and the last thing she saw before it bit down and broke her spine was General Ironwood being dragged back by his men. We can only hope that the fact that he lived brought her some comfort at the end."

Now Yatsuhasi was having a hard time speaking but he managed to continue. Saying " we lost Fox trying to get her body back. Which we never could have done if Neverun hadn't helped, him and his dog Rocko managed to get the Grimm to drop her and while he fought with it and the other that had since gathered the dog dragged Glynda and Fox back to out front lines. "

By now Coco had managed to get a hold of herself." that's everyone you two knew. There were more but they were either fourth years, Vale S.W.A.T., or full hunters. At the start of the battle, Jorge and Pyrrha were both called to Ozpin's office, he had gotten them in touch with the Valetian Foreign Legion but he needed Jorge to personally sign the check so that they would mobilize. When they got there something attacked Beacon directly. We didn't know what was happening until we heard this pained scream that shifted into a thunderous roar. There was so much anger in it yet it seemed to drive the Grimm out of the city. After that Jorge came back alone, he wouldn't talk about what happened but we managed to get up to the roof, or what was left of it and found Pyrrha and Ozpin. There were also two others we couldn't identify they were a large man and a scorpion Fanus. It looked like someone had somehow turned their insides into liquid. it wasn't pretty." Coco said sipping her coffee trying to find some sanctuary from what she was feeling.

She put down her cup and kept going "the next day the Grimm returned but they were disorganized and were easily repelled thanks to Jorge, the mad man actually charged them. It worked though we ran them off and have been rebuilding the city ever since."

Ren and Nora could tell that they had heard everything that they needed to and that Coco needed some time so they thanked her for the coffee and made their way back to their dorm. On their way they saw the man who had lead them to Jorge walking the halls, he looked rather saddened but neither Ren nor Nora asked him what was wrong. When they arrived at their room they saw team RWBY's door was open a crack.

Wanting to make sure that no one had snuck in they looked inside and saw team RWBY all huddled on Yang's bed with Sasha. They looked to be crying so Ren tried to . He reached out his hand to touch Yang's shoulder only to have Yang lash out and try to throw a left hook at him.

Ren took a step back and quickly leaned to avoid the strike. He could tell that Yang was furious but he didn't know why, "Yang," he said to the now flaming Xiao Long. "what's wrong?"

That was the wrong question as Yang lunged out from the group and began trying to attack Ren again. Nora for her part was too shocked to move, she felt overwhelmed by everything and just fell to her knees and started to cry.

Ren was on his back foot. He had already taken some serious shots before he could start to evade and his aura was low as a result. He was trying to stay defensive but if Yang managed to back him into a corner he was a dead man, she could easily kill him even without trying to.

Ren felt his back bump into a dresser that told him he was running out of room. He was about to die. Whatever had thrown Yang into this blind rage had just killed him. The thought of death itself didn't scare him but then he saw Nora. she was so afraid and she had already lost Pyrrha, no. he refused to die here. Not now while Nora still needed him.

He moved at a speed that surprised even himself and slipped under Yang's right arm. He used the last of his aura and grabbed Yang's hair at the base of her skull with both hands and pulled down slamming Yang's head into the floor. If she didn't have aura it would have knocked her out but she was simply stunned instead.

Acting quickly and with a savagery that he was once again surprised by Ren grabbed a pair of scissors from the nearest desk and broke them into two blades he then held against Yang's throat he pressed with all his strength and had just broken her aura before Sasha tackled him and pinned him to the floor her teeth barred she growled.

Ren was getting ready to stab his blades into the dog's neck when an armored blur shot through and shoved her off. It was the dog that belonged to the man who had helped them find Jorge. And he was dragging Yang back to her team while his dog pinned Sasha and growled at her.

Once he had Yang stuffed back inside of her team's huddle he turned and in a commanding voice said. "Rocko release!" the black and white dog stood up before trotting over to stand beside him.

He motioned for Ren and Nora to follow him into the hallway and they did. Once they had closed the door he said. "I take it you don't know what happened to Kaaniack?"

Nora seeing where this was going and not wanting to lose another friend started to cry. Ren snaked his arm around her and said. "No we don't know, what happened is he hurt." he could tell from the mood that it was bad and had a feeling about what it was but he wanted to stay hopeful.

"No," the man said his voice heavy with sorrow. "He's dead. I'm sorry,"

He turned to leave when Ren asked him. "How did you know him?"

The man laughed and answered. "Didn't he mention me?" it was clear that he was fighting to maintain his composure and when he turned to look at Ren the tears that where pooling in his eye confirmed it. He managed to say "he was my baby brother," before his voice failed and he turned to keep walking. It was clear that he didn't want to break in front of strangers so he was going to find somewhere he could be alone.

Ren lead Nora to their dorm and once he had closed the door he saw Jorge standing at a window staring out over the school. Ren laid Nora down and held her hand until he sure she was asleep and then he signed for Jorge to follow him.

Once they were again outside Ren said. "Have you heard about Kaaniack?"

Jorge nodded and said "Yeah Neverun told me. Ren, I'm sorry"

Ren knew what he meant and also knew that he couldn't let Jorge pin all of the blame for what happened on himself. "Jorge," he said as he placed a hand on Jorge's shoulder. "You did all you could,"

"No, I didn't," Jorge said his voice filled with frustration. "I could have saved her, I could have saved everyone."

Ren wanted to ask what he meant, he was sure that Jorge was just blaming himself and trying to justify it by saying he could have done better. But he didn't expect what Jorge went on to say.

"Ren, I know WHO I am now. I know WHAT I am." Ren was intrigued to hear his leader's pst but right now he needed to convince him that he hadn't killed Pyrrha.

Once more Ren went to speak but Jorge cut him off saying. "Ren, I am not human."

Now Ren was stunned into silence as Jorge kept going. "I am not even a living thing, I am a manifestation of some ancient power. I have the potential to wield an unfathomable amount of power and yet I refuse to. I can bend and break reality as easily as I can snap my fingers. But I don't. I just sat back and watched as the woman I loved had a fucking spear run through her back. Then I snapped. I lashed out at the thing that killed her and destroyed it, I know that I shouldn't have but I did."

Ren went to ask what he meant when Jorge again cut him off. "Ren," he said. "I can read your mind don't bother trying to say anything. And I know that what I just said makes no sense but I need you to listen to me. I don't come from Remnant. I am just visiting. I am not supposed to do anything that would upset the balance of the world or else reality needs to balance it back out. I don't know what is going to happen because of what I did but it won't be good."

By now Ren was trying to just keep up with Jorge. He understood that Jorge was saying he was a godlike being but Ren had a hard time believing it. He went to say as much when Jorge cut him off again saying. "Don't believe me, huh, that's alright remember this. Cardin and Velvet will go on to have two kids named Kinnork and Bishop. Both boys."

Now Jorge looked down the hall like he was seeing something that wasn't there and said. " I can see everything, I don't like it, it feels wrong. I think I did this to experience life but with the kind of power and knowledge I have there is nothing to experience, unless…"

Ren had already figured out what Jorge was getting at. "That's why you didn't remember anything from before you came to Beacon," Ren said. He accepted that he didn't need to speak but it felt like the thing to do so he still did it.

Jorge nodded and said. 'Yeah, that is why I limit myself the way I do, I want to live. But can I do that to the rest of the world Ren? I could have saved a lot of lives if I had acted sooner, hell I could have removed all evil from existence. Should I, why haven't I?"

Ren could tell that Jorge was asking him for an answer not because Jorge didn't already know it but because Jorge needed to hear it from someone other than himself. And after Ren thought about it he understood why.

Ren placed his hand on Jorge's shoulder and turned him so that Ren was looking him in the eye. Once he was Ren said. "If you did that my parents would still be alive. But I would never have meet Nora. Jorge you know I am in love with her and you know that I love my parents. But if I was forced to chose right now I would choose Nora, and I think my mom and dad would be proud of that. If you take all of the evil out of the world then you take the very thing that makes life, life. The ability to be evil only exist because there can also be kindness. Once you take away the choice to do good or evil then you are left with nothing more than a slave to what you want. Not what the world wants. If you remove all evil you also remove all good. There is no light without dark. There is no hot without cold."

Having said what he needed to say Ren looked at Jorge and waited for a response. The response he got was Jorge nodding and saying, " I think I am going to forget most of what I know, I will keep my memories from Remnant but I don't want to know just how powerful I am. Then I can avoid feeling like this knowing that I can help even though I can't." he placed his hand on Ren's shoulder and said. "Thank you, Ren. I needed to hear that." before walking off.

Ren watched him go and wondered if what he just heard actually happened. He decided to go back into his dorm and stay with Nora, whether he was crazy or not she needed him and he would be there for her.

Jorge wandered the halls of Beacon without purpose. He still felt the pain of losing Pyrrha but he also accepted that she was dead and that he couldn't fix that. He thought of Ren and Nora. he could see that they didn't need him anymore. They may want him to stay but they didn't NEED him anymore. This left him without a clear purpose. And he was trying to figure out what to do with his life when he found himself in Professor Port's classroom.

The portly Port saw Jorge and said. 'AH, just the man I was about to go looking for. I need you to sign these." he handed Jorge a stack of papers that he almost signed without even reading them. Luckily he did and when he realized that they were papers that would make him the headmaster of Beacon Jorge looked up and asked. "You can't be serious Professor I am still a student?"

Port's eyebrows raised slightly in confusion before raising even more when he figured out what happened. " my mistake son," while he spoke he pulled a sheet of paper out from under the ones he had just handed Jorge. " I meant to give you this one first."

When Jorge read it over he saw that it was a huntsmen's certificate and that it had his man on it. He looked at the professor with the same look he had when he asked him about the other papers and the old man responded by saying.

"When I informed the council that I needed to have you licensed as a huntsman in order to get Beacon back in working order they gave me the papers stating that you had shown the skills of a trained hunter and as such shouldn't keep wasting your time as a student."

Jorge was shocked. "Sir, I can't possibly run this school I am only nineteen." he said as he tried to hand the forms back to the professor, "surely you are more qualified than me?"

The man smiled and said "to some yes but YOU are the hero of Vale. not me, the people will rejoice when they hear that Beacon is still standing and when they hear that the man who now runs it is the man who save Vale they will be overjoyed. Even if the council wanted to place me in charge the people wouldn't accept it. All I did was guard the civilians as the last line of defense, I didn't even have to do anything thanks to you. In fact…" the older man pulled out his scroll and opened his browser before handing it to Jorge. It showed several websites that were calling for Jorge to made the headmaster of Beacon.

"Professor," Jorge said. " even if I could run Beacon there is no way that I will ever place popular demand over truth. You are the most qualified person to hold this job and as such, it should be your name on these forms, not mine."

Port smiled and said. " If it makes you feel better I can tell you that neither Bart nor myself plan to leave. I know that you will do fine but if you ever need help you can ask us. Now," he handed Jorge the papers and said "would you please sign these"

Jorge sighed in defeat seeing no reason to keep arguing with the man he signed the forms and when he was done Port said. " thank you, now I must run these over to Bart's and then to the council."

With that, he left and closed the door behind him. Jorge walked over to the window and gazed out at Beacon once more. This time he saw not a school in shambles he saw a job, it was now his job. And he would do it well. He remembered what he was asked by Count Lee. "Who do you think you are?"

He was Jorge Telmarvak and he was the Headmaster of Beacon.


End file.
